


Something About You

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, M/M, Romance, un poco de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las vidas de Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes no podían ser más diferentes.<br/>Uno es Master Chef en el hotel más lujoso de Londres y el otro tiene un futuro en el Gobierno Británico.<br/>Hasta que un suceso cambia la vida de ambos, algo que finalmente los hará converger de una manera inesperada.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, de 11 y 10 años respectivamente, se vuelven los mejores amigos del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lo que fue de nuestra vida.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/gifts).



> Bueno pues bienvenidos a este fic que empezó pequeño pero que ahora es un monstruo de casi 20 mil palabras y va para más.  
> Así que está casi totalmente escrito pero iré subiendo en estos días.
> 
> Es parte del Intercambio de San Valentín del Foro I am sherlocked.

 

1

 

GREGORY LESTRADE

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, un día más, las tres palabras que repetía en su cabeza, las tres palabras que lo mantenían ligeramente alejado de la locura. El frío del mes era particularmente incisivo, las calles durante la mañana aparecían heladas, sin embargo, durante la tarde eso auguraba un local lleno. La gente se refugiaría dentro de las paredes de su muy pequeño y muy íntimo restaurante para poder relajarse, quitarse los gorros, bufandas, guantes y pesadas chamarras o abrigos.

Su sous-chef lo miró en busca de ayuda al abrir la puerta de la cocina que daba al callejón trasero, desde donde el acceso a la bodega era mucho más sencillo, corrió para permitirle entrar, iba cargada con el pescado y la carne necesaria para el día; los vegetales, el pan, las especias, de eso se abastecía cada semana, pero el pescado y la carne tenían que ser del día y compradas en un lugar escogido por él mismo.

-¿Armand mantuvo el precio? –preguntó mientras examinaba los pescados, grandes y frescos, de la mejor calidad.

-Sí –respondió y se talló las manos contra los costados de su cuerpo, no era una joven débil o delicada, pero había cargado diez kilos y había caminado desde el mercado sin ayuda.- Pero te advierte que tendrás que entrar a las subastas, que no te dará trato preferencial en un futuro.

Las subastas de pescado eran para los grandes restaurantes, para los hoteles, para los grandes y encumbras chefs, él no tenía el dinero para pagar, pero la calidad era indiscutible. Suspiró, no iba a comprar pescado como cualquier ama de casa, como si lo suyo fuera un restaurante de tercera, no, por eso confiaba en que su amigo desde hacía veinte años le facilitara lo mejor sin esperar que pagara un precio exorbitante.

Había estado equivocado, claro, ya no compraba para el Chiltern Firehouse, ya no compraba muchísimos kilos, ni los ejemplares más grandes. Ahora estaba ahí, en su pequeño local de diez mesas, escondido, alejado de todos, un lugar que se mantenía con cinco personas, que tenía una clientela de conocidos, de gente que lo siguió desde la fama internacional por la simple razón de que “nadie cocina como él”. Sin embargo, el rango de ganancias era limitado, pagaba los salarios que debía de pagar y para él no guardaba gran cosa.

Por fortuna la casa era suya y quedaba a tres calles del restaurante, el local igual era suyo, lo había pensado para su retiro, cuando tuviera setenta años y quisiera cocina para sus amigos y servirlos como se debía. No tenía televisión por cable, no tenía internet, no había nada en el mundo que le interesara. Sólo estaba la cocina, estar ahí por la mañana, preparar los ingredientes de un menú en el que trabajó por la noche con su sous-chef, cocinar para el puñado de personas que entrarían por la puerta entre las dos y las ocho de la noche, cerrar, sacar las cuentas del día, preparar el menú del día siguiente, darle dinero a Donovan para que llegara temprano al mercado y era todo.

Sentarse en su casa a beber vino durante toda la noche, dormir tres horas entre las cuatro y las siete de la mañana, desayunar una taza de té y caminar hasta el restaurante a las diez de la mañana no eran cosas que contara a nadie. El peor día era el domingo, siendo tan pocos tenía que cerrar el restaurante un día. Por lo que sólo se quedaba mirando el techo, acostado en su cama, hasta que volvía a oscurecer y su cuerpo se desconectaba.

En días así, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, era cuando recordaba. Cinco años no era nada, eran como un suspiro y al mismo tiempo, eran como la eternidad. Recordaba cada segundo de las últimas 24 horas de su hija, por la mañana ella se había levantado lo suficientemente temprano para decirle adiós, de otra manera no habría podido verlo, porque él salía de su casa mucho antes de que fuera hora de despertar, después ella estaría en la escuela, en la tarde iría al ballet y cuando él llegara a su casa de vuelta, ella llevaría horas dormida.

Le sonrió y no volvió a verla hasta la noche. Él llegó exhausto, se sentó en la sala con una copa de vino tratando de relajarse, la presión era demasiada y había días en que pese a su experiencia, todo se complicaba hiciera lo que hiciera. La escuchó caminar hacia él y se hizo el dormido, ella cayó sobre su estómago y comenzó a reír, llevaba su pijama y sus alas de ángel, esas que usaría en el festival de la escuela unos días después.

-Ve a dormir Angie –le dio un beso en la frente y esperó a que se levantara.

-Hasta mañana papá.

La última vez que la vio caminaba por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación, su silueta dibujada con la luz que venía desde el último cuarto, las alas de ángel que le indicó que debía quitarse. Así era como la recordaba, su pequeña alejándose de él. Por la mañana salió antes de las cuatro, había dormido sólo un par de horas, pero tenía que llegar al mercado y comprar lo mejor para el sashimi que sería su platillo estrella por la noche.

Estaba ya en el restaurante cuando recibió la llamada de la que era su esposa, una voz histérica que le costó mucho reconocer. Las palabras jamás las olvidaría, _Angie está muerta, la atropellaron._

2

Lo único que lograba que hacerlo olvidar por unas horas era cocinar. Tomar cada uno de los ingredientes, medirlos, pesarlos, mezclarlos, hervirlos, cocerlos, cortarlos, picarlos, sazonarlos. Convertir lo sencillo en algo complejo, delicioso, inolvidable. Por eso mismo, por la forma que tenía de hacer trascender cualquier platillo, era que lo había seguido tanta gente. Creía que nadie lo recordaría, que después de dos años de confinamiento sería un desconocido.

Pasaron sólo dos semanas después de haber abierto el restaurante cuando comenzó a llenarse noche tras noche. Los clientes regresaban, ordenaban de su menú que nunca se repetía, podía cambiar todos los días sin que le causara gran problema, para él las opciones eran infinitas. Con la afluencia de clientes tuvo que venir alguien más, Sally Donovan tenía veintidós años y demasiadas ganas de aprender, había estado en la escuela, tenía una licenciatura, pero era demasiado joven y ningun tipo de conexión que la ayudara.

Apareció en el restaurante a la hora en la que él llegaba y no lo dejó en paz hasta que le demostró que las calificaciones obtenidas en la escuela era prueba de que podía cocinar cualquier cosa que él pidiera y de la mejor manera. Lo que en esencia podía, sin embargo, necesitaba pulirse, alejarse un poco del libro de recetas y darle un toque único a cada platillo, algo que la hiciera deseable para ser la chef de algún encumbrado restaurante.

Esa era la meta de Donovan, la de cualquiera en el negocio, pero habían pasado tres años y no parecía deseosa de irse. Tal vez encontraba algo en la tranquila vida pueblerina que no tendría en otro lado. La veía sentarse con una taza de café, con todo el tiempo del mundo, en una de las mesas que daban a la calle, mirando a la gente pasar, gente sencilla con problemas normales. Ella tomaba sorbo tras sorbo y parecía haber olvidado que tenía veinticinco años y grandes aspiraciones. Ahora sonreía como boba cada que Phil, el chico que trabajaba como mesero le preguntaba si podía acompañarla.

Era una tontería, ambos eran tan jóvenes. Phil no era un fracasado trabajando de mesero, para nada, tenía un doctorado, veintiocho años y sin embargo, un día tuvo una crisis nerviosa y su presión arterial llegó casi a los 200. Lo cual era terrible, iba a sufrir un infarto. Así que dejó todo y se fue a un pueblito a una hora de Londres, un refugio de imposible cercanía con la ciudad donde todo parecía haberse detenido. Y ahora era mesero, desde hace un año. El hombre parecía feliz, de tener tiempo de intercambiar miradas con Donovan, de susurrarle cosas al oído.

Tal vez ellos, pese a estar en la edad de querer comerse al mundo, había sido mil veces más sabios de lo que él fue.

Michael Dimmock carraspeó para obtener su atención, se encargaba de la contabilidad y de todos los procesos legales que conllevaba el tener un restaurante abierto cumpliendo todos los requisitos que le marcaban. Era el trabajo aburrido, ni siquiera hacer el aseo del local, cosa de la que se encargaban entre todos era así de tedioso. Pero él parecía contento, no eran sus únicos clientes, llevaba las finanzas de varios negocios de la localidad, sin embargo, pasaba tiempo sentado en una de las mesas, tomando café y rodeado de papeles y con su computadora personal siempre encendida.

Era él más mundano de todos y ahora quería enseñarle el balance del 2015 para su declaración de impuestos. Suspiró, aquello sería muy aburrido, pero no le quedaba más remedio que prestarle atención, era parte de todo, no sólo era cocinar, si mucho más. Los números, el dinero, los impuestos eran una parte, pensó al ver a Michael desglosar sus ingresos y egresos con una simplicidad que parecía imposible. La amistad que batallaba por convertirse en amor era otra parte, pensó al mirar de reojo a Phil rozar la mejilla de Donovan, ella se sonrojó como si fuera una adolescente y él retiró la mano al instante.

La mejor parte era en definitivo cuando podía olvidarse de todo eso y meterse a la cocina. Cada platillo era una obra de arte, la más efímera de todas, pero alabable a pesar de eso. En su cocina no había pasado el tiempo, ahí era de nuevo el joven prodigio que llegó a chef en un año después de ser sólo un simple aprendiz. Ahí era de nuevo el enamorado de la joven mesera que siempre llevaba las órdenes, el que se casó con ella en secreto, el que vivió con ella sin que nadie supiera. Su mundo era extraño, los pequeños escándalos los rodeaban y ellos sólo querían amarse.

En la cocina, era de nuevo el hombre que siempre quiso una familia con muchos hijos, pero ella, quien con mucho esfuerzo se convirtió en chef como él, siempre quería esperar. Esperó hasta tener treinta y siete años, cuando Angie nació ella siguió trabajando. Y él también, así que no podía reclamarle. Aunque ella lo resintió primero, después de dos años de dejar a su hija en la guardería decidió que no podía más, que se le partía el corazón cada que la niña se quedaba llorando. Pero él siguió, siguió y siguió.

Hasta que no hubo más Angie. Su esposa se fue, se divorciaron sin volverse a ver la cara. Él estaba aquí, en este pueblito a una hora de Londres, pintoresco, lleno de turistas los fines de semana, gente que escapaba de la ciudad para cenar con uno de los más reconocidos chefs de Inglaterra, el que cocina sólo para unos cuantos.

En su cocina podía volver a cuando no era nadie, sólo un niño pegado a las faldas de su abuela, quien sonreía al verla crear de ingredientes simples, la comida más maravillosa.

El teléfono sonó y pese a estar a unos pasos de él, dejó que Molly saliera de la oficina y contestara. Había llegado la última, apenas tenía dos con ellos. Era mayor, rondaba ya los cuarenta años y dejó atrás un matrimonio triste que la mantuvo en la depresión durante mucho tiempo. Al llegar ella intentó algo con él, pero de inmediato tuvo que admitir que pese a todo su esfuerzo, ahí jamás habría nada. La chica era linda pero no podría haber otra mujer en su vida. Su ex esposa lo había sido todo, la que lo entendía, la que sabía cómo era su vida, la que nunca le recriminó por haber seguido trabajando pesé a tener a Angie en sus vidas.

Porque sabía lo que era ser el primer chef de un país, ese a quien se buscaba cuando un presidente de una nación amiga visitaba la nación, el que prepararía lo más exquisito para impresionar hasta el más poderoso. Ella sabía por qué no había estado, sabía que no era abandono, que la amaba y que amaba a su hija. Ninguna mujer podría compararse, aunque tuviera cinco años sin verla, sin hablar con ella.

Así que Molly lo dejó de intentar y siguió con ellos. Era recepcionista, atendía el teléfono para las reservaciones y asignaba las mesas, publicaba el menú en la página de internet y en el Facebook durante la noche para que la gente supiera lo que servirían. Sonreía, era amable con todos, reía y contaba algunas bromas. Era una buena chica, definitivamente.

-¿John Watson? –Dijo mientras pasaba las hojas de la agenda virtual que tenía en su Ipad, una aplicación como todos le llamaban, él sentía que el papel y la pluma serían más confiables, pero parecía que sólo él pensaba así.- Me parece que no tenemos disponible más que el sábado dentro de dos semanas.

Así era, todo lleno con dos semanas de anticipación, lo suyo habría sido un éxito si no fuera porque no lo era. Eran un sencillo lugar, diez mesas, horario entre dos y ocho de la noche, de lunes a sábado.

El nombre, Henry Watson lo hizo reaccionar. ¿Podría ser?

-Molly –dijo y aunque lo hizo casi en un susurro ella lo escuchó y le pidió un momento a la persona con la que hablaba.- ¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono?

Ella lo hizo y él dudó, estaba a punto de dejar que un pedazo de pasado se colara a su refugio, pero si era Henry Watson, el hombre de negocios que él conocía y apreciaba desde hace treinta años, no podía hacer nada más que dejarlo entrar.

-¿Henry Watson inversionista?

La risa que escuchó del otro lado, como de oso, grave y profunda, le hizo reconocer a su amigo, otra persona con la que no había hablado desde hace cinco años. Hablaron casi por media hora antes de que las responsabilidades de ambos les hicieran imposible el permanecer al teléfono. El domingo el restaurante permanecía cerrado pero les dijo que cocinaría para él y para su esposa. Algo que no hacía para nadie pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo. Sólo esta vez, se dijo.

3

Henry Watson no era como lo recordaba, estaba algo gordo y se veía viejo, claro, tenía cincuenta y tres años, una esposa de treinta y tres y un hijo de diez años. Su vida era perfecta, no podía negar la punzada de envidia que sentía al mirarlo, cinco años atrás trabaja demasiado, ahora, buscaba una casa alejada de la ciudad para vivir más tranquilo.

Comieron en total tranquilidad, la esposa era amable, casi no había convivido con ella en el pasado pero ahora pensaba que había sido un desperdicio, sin embargo ella si había ido muchas veces a su casa, había tomado el té con su ex esposa y su hijo John, había jugado durante horas con su Angie. De todo eso se había perdido, nada de eso había vivido.

John era un niño callado, estaba sentado en otra mesa, leía un libro, después sacó un tablero de ajedrez portátil y se pudo a practicar jugadas. Henry le contó que era muy inteligente, que había participado en torneos y tenía el segundo lugar por edad a nivel regional.

Terminaron de comer y salieron a caminar por el pueblo, él les recomendó una de las casas que estaban vendiendo, conocía a los dueños, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Para principios del verano se mudaron, comían dos días a la semana en el restaurante, John los acompañaba, hubo veces que habló de Angie, de cómo ella le había enseñado lo que era el ajedrez y algunos movimientos. Eso no lo sabía, por la noche lloró porque no sabía que su hija sabía jugar.

Para él fue bueno el cambio, el ver varias veces a los Watson durante la semana le traía cierto grado de felicidad, ellos le hablaban de cosas normales, de cómo Henry tomaba el tren todas las mañanas y tardes y había encontrado un gusto al hacerlo, le daba tiempo de leer el periódico, de observar a la gente que se sentaba alrededor de él. Inventaba historias para esas personas como si las conociera y sonreía, era un juego que solía hacer con John en los viajes largos.

La señora Watson, Beth, gustaba ahora de la jardinería y había comprado una cantidad enorme de flores, además de que solía acompañar a John al parque o dar un paseo por los alrededores. El niño de diez años aun no hacía amigos pero esperaban que eso cambiara cuando la escuela iniciara en septiembre.

De su casa al restaurante llegaba en cinco minutos, pero esa mañana de agosto era particularmente agradable, así que tomó el camino largo, pasó frente a la recién remodelada casa de los Watson, era sábado por lo que la casa aparecía en silencio. Siguió su camino atravesando por un barrio de casas con patios traseros y lindos jardines, nunca antes le había prestado atención a estos lugares, tan cerca de él y tan extraños al mismo tiempo.

Había un camión de mudanzas en una de ellas, sin pensar en ello se detuvo frente a la propiedad, miró como bajaban cajas y más cajas, algunos muebles para la sala, colchones y, siendo esto último lo que más llamó su atención, un muy lindo piano de cola. Sin percatarse se encontró pensando en las persona que llegarían a vivir al lugar, ¿de dónde vendrían?, ¿en que trabajarían?, ¿tendrían niños? 

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, no tenía mucho sentido quedarse imaginando sobre aquellas personas, la gente iba y venían, dejaban su vida detrás y comenzaban nuevas, era algo normal, algo que no significaba nada para él.

El día transcurría de manera eficiente. Donovan podría muy bien cocinar cada platillo sin su presencia, sin embargo a ella le gustaba ver cómo interpretaba cada receta, cada ingrediente se transformaba en algo desconocido y maravilloso, digno de ser degustado. Una simple cazuela de pollo con hongos era disfrutada mil veces más cuando se agregaba el vino blanco, las diferentes clases de cebollas, el romero y el laurel.

No era nada del otro mundo, le dijo a ella desde que la conoció, sólo tienes que hacerlo entrañable. El precioso tazón cuadrangular y la cuchara de cerámica con que lo servían lo hacían entrañable, la sous-chef lo sabía a la perfección, lo veía en la expresión de los comensales cuando Phil dejaba los platillos en las mesas, sabían que esa sensación de haber ordenado algo que no sólo tuviera un sabor delicioso sino que además les dejara una sensación de estar siendo servidos con algo más que no fuera obligación.

Al final del día, pasadas las nueve de la noche, salían los últimos clientes y ellos podían cerrar, limpiar, dejar todo listo para iniciar el trabajo al día siguiente. Si trabajaran para un gran restaurante londinense, el día ser terminaría de madrugada y empezaría de madrugada, el chef y el sous-chef jamás descansarían y ninguno tendría una vida real fuera de la cocina. Sonrió, aquella vida no la extrañaba, no querría volver a empezar, volver a olvidar que trabajaba con personas y que el mismo lo era, que se merecía algo más que sólo el inventario de la bodega o el refrigerador.

Por esa razón disfrutaba el ver como Donovan y Phil se alejaban caminando de regreso a su casa, la de él o la de ella, no tenía idea; de igual manera era agradable acompañar a Molly hasta su departamento en aquellas noches en las cuales su prometido, un tal Thomas a quién conocieron muy recientemente, no podía pasar a recogerla. Aunque había noches en que Michael Dimmock tenía que aclarar cosas con el sobre la contabilidad, sobre todo cuando tenía que entregar los bonos por cumpleaños o cumplir con ciertas fechas del calendario fiscal.

4

JOHN WATSON

 

El primer día de clases era muchas cosas, podía ser agradable, divertido, educativo o, por el otro lado, podría ser espantoso, desesperante y engendrar los peores deseos; como el desear golpear a su compañero de mesa.

No era la típica persona, nadie que hubiera conocido previamente se le podía comparar, aunque tampoco es que conociera a muchas personas, después de todo era un niño de diez años que no tenía ningún amigo. Eso lo había comprobado, al dejar su anterior escuela invitó a varios de sus compañeros a pasar el verano en su nueva casa, la cual tenía alberca y una casa del árbol. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo, su madre no recibió ninguna llamada para planear la visita y él, como siempre, se quedó sentado solo, jugando solo.

Sí dijera que lo entendía mentiría, según su evaluación de la situación él era una persona agradable, le gustaban los deportes y tenía una buena colección de cómics; nada que ver con su ahora compañero en el salón de clases, quien era también era nuevo en la escuela y la ciudad, pero parecía no tener ningún interés por agradar. Por el contrario, había logrado ofender a la maestra al decirle que su lápiz de labios lograba hacer que su boca se viera gigante y que por lo menos diez de sus compañeros desearan golpearlo al decirles que les gustaba Peppa Pig porque se sentían identificados con su peso.

A él sólo le había dicho que su madre tenía un complejo de Electra no resuelto y que esa era la razón por lo que se había casado con su padre. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era eso, así que no reaccionó, simplemente lo ignoró el resto de la mañana hasta el receso. En lugar de ir a comer su lunch, se ocultó detrás de los árboles y sacó el celular que su madre le pidió mantuviera con él siempre, pero que se abstuviera de usarlo en la escuela. Tenía que saber qué le había dicho su compañero.

Una simple búsqueda de Google le hizo comprender que no entendía nada y sin embargo, las ganas de darle un golpe de lleno a la nariz de su compañero fueron creciendo. Tuvo que tolerar estar sentado a su lado el resto del día, mientras él se esforzaba por copiar los temas, el chico de rizado cabello negro garabateaba en su cuaderno o trazaba lo que parecían letras, número y rayas. Era incompresible, de verdad, era un misterio extraño y desesperante.

Al final del día sólo quería ir a su casa y preguntarle a su madre sobre aquello, parecía algo malo, aunque si le dijera que había usado su celular para entrar a internet seguro lo bloquearía para impedirlo en un futuro. Estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando la mano delgaducha de su compañero lo detuvo.

Podría haberse enojado, darle ese golpe que parecía merecer, sin embargo, ese niño frente a él lo miraba con una inteligencia que era obvia para cualquiera; hasta su manera de insultar rayaba en la genialidad, con excepción de lo de Peppa Pig, pero bueno, eso lo pensaba también porque no comprendía qué tenía de lindo las aventuras de una cerdita mal dibujada.

-Eres más inteligente que yo –dijo de repente al notar que el silencio entre ambos era molesto- pero no por eso paso por alto el hecho de que lo que has dicho lo has hecho con la intención de molestarme.

-Pues tú articulas mucho mejor que la mayoría de los niños de tú edad. –Le respondió. John dio un respingo, ¿qué esperaba de ese niño? ¿Una disculpa? Aunque si se analizaba lo que acababa de decirle estaba de cierta manera aceptando que John era ciertamente mejor que el resto de sus compañeros, ¿era eso? Finalmente era cierto, lo habían dicho todas sus maestras en la escuela previa, la capacidad de John sobrepasaba la del resto, aunque sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a adelantarlo de año.

-De nuestra edad –sentenció John, su compañero de cabello rizado puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó como si aquello le provocara malestar físico.

-Tengo once, los cumplí en enero.

John estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, considerarse mayor por unos cuantos meses de diferencia era una tontería, parecía hasta inocente el considerarse mucho mejor que otros por la fecha de cumpleaños.

-Pues yo los cumplo en julio, –dijo ligeramente desesperado- el 7, espero te sea de utilidad esa información.

-Es posible que así sea.

Sonrió y John se echó a reír, ¿era acaso que un par de niños debían de conversar de esa manera? No, por supuesto que no, pero ¿cómo era que los niños de casi once años conversaban? Si tuviera amigos lo sabría, en vez de eso, estaba considerando que el niño más complejo que hubiera conocido podía ser un buen candidato para ser algo más allá que su compañero de banca.

Salieron de la escuela concentrados en su plática, su nuevo amigo trataba de explicarle algo sobre lo que él jamás había escuchado, por más inteligente que fuera ningún niño normal se preocupa por leer a un tipo apellidado Jung y sus posteriores interpretaciones.

-¿Entonces tu insulto se refería a que mi madre se casó con un hombre mucho mayor porque tiene una fijación con su propio padre?

Sherlock, porque el niño de cabello rizado e inteligencia sobrenatural tenía de igual manera un nombre único, se quedó callado valorando por un momento su respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza, abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, tragó saliva y entonces, se quedó por completo en silencio.

-Yo… no… tal vez…

-¡¡John!!

Su madre lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela, tenía esa expresión preocupada que trataba de disimular con alegría. John suspiró, habían sido unos largos cinco años. Su madre dejó el trabajo, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su cuidado y si valoraba un poco la situación, era también una de las razones por las que no tenía amigos. Su madre jamás dejaba que hiciera nada remotamente divertido, como andar en bicicleta o si quiera ir a un parque de diversiones.

-Tú madre es joven –dijo Sherlock al verla.

-No tanto, ya tiene treinta y tres.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

El primer día de clases también marcó una diferencia en sus actividades vespertinas, en la otra escuela, por la tarde, habría hecho la tarea y junto con su madre, disfrutado de una deliciosa cena casera. Era todo, salir por la tarde una vez que hubieran llegado a su casa estaba fuera de toda discusión, a lo más que podía aspirar John era a sentarse junto a la ventana y ver a los demás tener una vida “normal”.

Fue cosa de una simple pregunta, Sherlock ¿quién está en tu casa ahora? La respuesta de su ahora amigo, porque esperaba poder considerarlo así, fue tan sincera como espeluznante. Miró a su madre con su expresión seria y le respondió tranquilamente: Mis padres están muertos y sólo vivo con mi hermano mayor y la señora Hudson.

Sherlock fue invitado a casa de John aunque tuvo que llamar a la señora Hudson para que ella no lo considerara perdido y activara un protocolo de seguridad muy complicado. Pero fuera de eso fue de lo más natural que el niño se fuera con John.

-¿Tú hermano de verdad se llama Mycroft?

Sherlock se pasó la mano por el rostro y dramáticamente pareció pensar en la respuesta, John consideraba aquello de lo más gracioso. Estaban sentados en la cocina, los cuadernos esparcidos por la mesa aunque la tarea la habían terminado una hora antes. Su madre se entretenía en la sala, dándoles un poco de espacio, pero con todas las ganas de entrometerse.

-Nuestros padres querían ser originales.

-Mucho mejor que John.

-John es un buen nombre.

-Sí, claro.

5

MYCROFT HOLMES

 

Convencer a la madre de John Watson de que era perfectamente seguro el hecho de regresar caminado a su casa probó ser imposible, por lo que ambos niños estuvieron jugando hasta el timbre de la casa sonó a las 9 de la noche. Sherlock  también había tenido que mandar un mensaje que seguramente causaría que su hermano mayor se preocupara o la emoción más cercana a la preocupación.

Se levantó del sofá desde donde habían estado viendo una película de ciencia ficción, una que John Watson había insistido fervientemente en que vieran, porque era contra natura el que él no supiera nada del tema. Había entendido poco porque su atención se perdía, entonces John le picaba las costillas y le hacía notar la importancia de tal o cual situación. Pero al escuchar el timbre saltó, se alisó el pantalón, se arregló el chaleco y buscó su chamarra, para cuando la señora Watson abrió la puerta él estaba ya listo para partir con su mochila en el hombro.

Hubiera querido demostrar lo feliz que estaba de ver a su hermano regresar, trabajaba en un puesto menor Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Gobierno Británico y  tenía que hacer el viaje a Londres todas las mañanas y tardes. Mientras no estaba en la escuela para Sherlock aquello no era gran trámite, no salía de la casa y nadie iba a visitarlo, sólo la señora Hudson siempre presente. Pese a la soledad, estaba seguro, nada le pasaría dentro de su hogar.

Ahora, en el primer día de clases, todo lo inesperado sucedió y notó la tensión en Mycroft, por lo que no se lanzó a abrazarlo o expresó de ninguna manera su felicidad. John no paraba de mirarlo como si se hubiera transformado en un insecto o algo igual de extraño y desconocido. Pero así era con su hermano, tenía miedo de expresarse, de mostrarse, porque tal vez no sería bien recibido.

Sherlock lo sabía bien, vivir tanto tiempo con el corazón roto no era fácil y Mycroft no sólo lo tenía roto, sus pedazos habían sido esparcidos por todas partes, volviendo imposible la tarea de repararlo. Su caso era el mismo, podía responder como si nada pasara que sus padres habían muerto, podría hasta haber contado la historia completa, de cómo él lo vio todo, de cómo antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo, se acercó a sus cuerpos y tomó la mano de su madre hasta que esta empezó a perder calor.

Eso debería haberlo marcado de por vida, hizo que durante un tiempo no quisiera ni abrir los ojos o salir de su cama. Después sólo fue un profundo silencio, ante todos, la gente en su escuela, su terapeuta, su hermano. Ahora, sólo quería dejarlo atrás, olvidar el dolor aunque fuera un poco, no pensar sólo en eso. El problema era que cada que miraba a Mycroft estaba ahí todo de nuevo, por eso terminaba evitándolo, porque no toleraba la culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches. –El muy educado Mycroft Holmes era capaz de impresionar a cualquiera con dos palabras, porque siempre las pronunciaba como si se tratara de un caballero inglés de la más alta cuna, además de todo, hacía una pequeña reverencia que lograba que cualquier se sintiera exageradamente importante. Por si no eso fuera poco, pese a tener treinta años cumplidos, vestía como abuelito, aunque era algo que Sherlock jamás verbalizaría, sólo lo pensaba.- Vengo a recoger a Sherlock Holmes, recibí un mensaje de su parte donde me informaba que estaría visitando al joven John Watson.

La madre de John se quedó con la boca abierta claro, era el efecto usual que Mycroft tenía en los demás, aunque claro, si supiera de su trabajo en Relaciones Exteriores, que se graduó en Relaciones Internacionales y Política Exterior antes de que él naciera, que estuvo becado por la Cancillería en Alemania y en Corea del Sur y que ahora acompañaba al Primer Ministro bajo un falso puesto de “traductor” en situaciones importantes como por ejemplo las reuniones secretas para tratar los ataques terroristas en París.

Sí eso lo supiera la señora Watson se iba de espaldas.

Claro que de eso no se hablaba, ni tampoco debía comentar esos viajes de hasta tres semanas donde Sherlock debía quedarse sólo con la señora Hudson, quien lo cuidaba como si se tratara de su nieto, aunque no lograba que se fuera a dormir temprano o que comiera algo más sustancioso que una galleta.

-¡Mycroft! –Exclamó la señora al mismo tiempo que hacía pasar a su hermano, la sonrisa amable que estaba en su rostro era una de evaluación, sabía que estaba prestando atención a todo a su alrededor y calculando el riesgo al que Sherlock se había enfrentado al ir a esta casa en vez de la suya. En su casa tendría que haber cenado, hecho sus tareas y esperado a su hermano, no tendría por qué haber cambiado su rutina en el primer día.- Pasa por favor, estás en tu casa.

Mycroft siguió sonriendo, aceptó la invitación de la señora Watson y conversó con ella por unos minutos, respondió las preguntas obligadas sobre su edad, una vaga explicación sobre su trabajo y fue todo. Sherlock sabía que se sentía incómodo, que tenía ganas de tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo salir de inmediato, pero no lo haría, claro que no, Mycroft Holmes sabía cómo complacer a la gente, hacerle creer cosas que no existían y manejarlas a su gusto.

-Sherlock, es tarde, debemos ir a casa. –Dijo y él estuvo a su lado en cosa de segundos, se despidieron amablemente y se alejaron caminando las siete calles que separaban ambos hogares. El niño suspiró, pese a todas las cosas fuera de lugar aquel día había sido bueno, John Watson era una persona interesante y su hogar y su madre eran agradables. Esperaba que su hermano no le prohibiera regresar a su casa, tal vez si le contaba que se había comida la sopa y el pollo primavera que le sirvieron eso ayudaría a que le diera permiso.

Mycroft abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó pasar a su hermano, este quiso decirle gracias pero romper el silencio ahora parecía complicado. Hizo lo de siempre, dejó sus cosas en el clóset del recibidor, fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche, se cambió de ropa por la pijama y apagó la luz para fingir que dormía. Aunque esta vez se quedó dormido de verdad, estaba cansado, el día con John lo había cansado.

El hombre mayor escuchó cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano hasta que todo quedó en silencio en el piso superior. Ni un solo susurro, perfecto silencio. Esto llamó su atención y cuando se asomó al cuarto de su hermano lo escuchó respirar acompasadamente, estaba dormido. Eso no era normal. Quiso no preocuparse, lo cual era imposible, así que tuvo que entrar y acercarse a su cama, tocó con suavidad su frente, estaba fresco.

No era una enfermedad, se quedó más tranquilo. Trabajó hasta medianoche y entonces, sabiendo que tendría que levantarse temprano para asegurarse de que Sherlock desayunara, se fue a la cama. No había mencionado nada pero el hecho de que Sherlock hiciera un amigo en su primer día de clases lo llenaba de esperanza, aunque fuera uno que rompiera la rutina de su hermano. La rutina lo era todo, así de esa manera él sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía. Le impedía entrar en pánico y eso era muy importante ya que la mayoría de los días tendría que ir a Londres y regresar hasta la noche.

¿Era John Watson alguien confiable? Tendría que investigar a la familia, lo haría en el tren de camino a la ciudad después de dejar a Sherlock en la escuela.

6

Oficialmente no trabajaba en Downing Street, pero tenía una oficina completamente equipada con una asistente. La asistente era una agente del MI6 que lo acompañaba cuando tenían que hacer viajes internacionales con el Primer Ministro, su prioridad era protegerlo debido a la cantidad de información confidencial que tenía en su poder. Anthea se llamaba, era cinco años menor, educada en los mejores colegios y cinta negra en tres diferentes artes marciales. Ella había estado a su lado los últimos cinco años y sabía a la perfección que tantos problemas personales cargaba.

Por eso, cuando llegó con los ojos enrojecidos supo a la perfección que había llorado mucho y que lo que fuera que lo estaba afectando tenía directamente que ver con la muerte de sus padres. De eso nadie hablaba, para la gente común Mycroft Holmes perdió a sus padres y ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima en el funeral, eran los mismos que pensaban que no tenía corazón o que era el hombre de hielo.

Ella sabía que no era así, que lloraba cuando nadie podía verlo, que extrañaba lo que era su familia antes de que todo se destruyera, que se había llevado a vivir a su hermano a un lugar que consideraba seguro porque temía que pisara la calle. Que imaginaba los peores escenarios donde su hermano pudiera salir lastimado y esos escenarios siempre eran su culpa.

-¿Mycroft? –Le dijo al entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta. Sólo ella le podía decir así y no ser sacada del edificio a patadas.

-Necesito que amplíes la vigilancia de mi hermano hacía el niño John Watson y su familia.

La respuesta era simple, una orden clara, pero ella no quedó conforme. La vigilancia que se aplica a Sherlock Holmes era básica al ahora estar viviendo en un pueblo perdido de la modernidad, aunque quedara a una hora de la ciudad. Había dos agentes, vigilaban la casa, el ir y venir del niño a la escuela, y la escuela como tal. Ampliar la vigilancia a John Watson y familia era asignar otro par de agentes que hicieran lo mismo, seguro se reunirían a comer donas afuera de la primaria, terminarían exageradamente obesos.

-Es el nuevo amigo de Sherlock –dijo a modo de aclaración. Eso lo hacía un poco más claro para Anthea, un amigo de Sherlock Holmes era tan valioso como el diamante más puro. Invaluable. Pero había algo más. Mycroft trató de ocultarlo pero ella sólo tenía que seguir ahí, sin decir nada, esperando.

-John Watson tiene diez años, hace cinco años acudía al mismo kínder que Sherlock, fue retirado después del accidente.

-¿Se conocían?

-No –respondió secamente, se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablar.- Sherlock iba adelantado un año porque los niños le parecían demasiado pequeños y… tontos.

Anthea sonrió, sólo un Sherlock Holmes de cinco años podría decir aquello, considerar que sus compañeros eran tontos y pedir que se le adelantara un año por esa simple razón. Aunque ella sabía que bien podrían haberlo puesto en la primaria y seguiría pensando lo mismo. No era que lo supiera todo o que siquiera que supiera más que los demás, ella lo había comprobado, pero sus sentidos estaban muy alerta y averiguaba las cosas de una manera que nadie más podía.

Además de todo si tomaba un libro era capaz de leerlo y entenderlo en el transcurso de unas horas, aunque después lo más seguro era que lo olvidara. Él decía que lo “borraba”, que era información inútil, probablemente era cierto, sin embargo había cosas que jamás olvidaba, que guardaba celosamente en su mente. Para ella era una contradicción, un genio que a duras penas sabía sumar y restar.

-Así que años después el destino los vuelve a unir…

No había querido decir aquello, la mirada casi ofendida de Mycroft le dejó muy claro que no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero era extraño para ella como podía algo tan al azar parecer predestinado. Pero a un Holmes no le hablas del destino, por lo menos no al Holmes que tenía enfrente, porque el destino no se podía controlar, porque el destino se había llevado a sus padres por un simple cambió en la rutina.

-Puedes retirarte –La dureza en la voz del hombre le pareció excesiva, aunque sabía la razón, creía que era algo que tendría que haber aprendido a dejar ir. Ya nada se podía hacer, el pasado era eso, pasado. Sin embargo, Mycroft Holmes creía aun que podía controlar las variantes de la vida de su hermano, poner vigilancia a su único amigo, el cual llevaba conociendo un día, era un intento de evitar hasta la más mínima modificación en su rutina, en su esquema que para él significaba seguridad.

Aunque ella pensaba que la mera existencia de ese niño en la vida de Sherlock era la prueba de que no podía haber un esquema, de que cada día podía probar ser una sorpresa, una novedad y que conforme Sherlock creciera y decidiera cosas trascendentes en su vida, Mycroft se quedaría como mero espectador. Así era la vida, así eran los niños. Los niños dejan de ser niños y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

7

SHERLOCK HOLMES

-¿Mamá?

La señora Watson consultó su reloj en cuanto escuchó la voz de John, eran las dos de la mañana. Algo pasaba. Encendió la luz sin importarle si despertaba a su esposo, era la madrugada del sábado así que no pasaba nada si le quitaba un poco de sueño.

-John, ¿qué pasa? –El niño se acercó a la cama, aceptó subirse al lado de su madre para que pudiera cubrirlo con la cobija, de inmediato ella tocó su frente y sus mejillas para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, era lo que más le preocupaba, que se enfermera a esa hora de la noche y que en ese pueblo no hubiera servicio de urgencias.

-No puedo dormir.

Lo abrazó, sintió como John se relajaba un poco, no entendía lo que pasaba pero ella ya estaba pensando en lo peor, seguramente algo le dolía y tendría que llevarlo al pedíatra, pero ¿a dónde? ¿Hasta Londres?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te duele?

-No mamá –respondió el niño suspirando, estaba acostumbrado al miedo que siempre presentaba su madre, era normal para ella aunque algo cansado para él.- Sólo que…

La madre de John notó sus dudas, sabía que lo que fuera que quería decir era importante, pero no estaba seguro de poder decirlo. Le tomó unos momentos más para decidirse a hablar, lo que fuera, le estaba causando un gran pesar.

-Sherlock es mi mejor amigo –sonrió de inmediato al decir aquello y su madre sonrió como respuesta, sabía que para John había sido complicado hacer amigos y que parte de ello era su culpa así que alguien como Sherlock parecía muy adecuado para John. Mycroft, el hermano mayor, tampoco era afecto a dejar que corriera riesgos, por lo que sentarse en la cocina a hacer la tarea era algo que podían hacer juntos y lo preferían hacer juntos.- Sí él me contó un gran secreto, ¿estaría mal que te lo dijera?

-John –ella pareció considerarlo, no quería que su hijo tuviera secretos con ella pero también era importante que fuera fiel a la confianza de su amigo.- ¿Es algo importante? ¿Algo que pudiera causarle un daño a Sherlock?

Se tardó en responder, estaba pensando en la pregunta, era una pregunta importante. Ella acarició su cabeza con amor, su padre terminó por despertar y se sentó con trabajo en la cama, había escuchado la última parte y también quería saber qué era lo que le había quitado el sueño a su hijo.

-¿Recuerdan que los padres de Sherlock están muertos? –Los padres de John asintieron al mismo tiempo.- Él dice que es su culpa, que a veces lo olvida, que es su culpa, pero entonces mira a Mycroft, la manera en que se consume y entonces lo recuerda.

-¿Cómo puede ser su culpa John? –la señora Watson preguntó incrédula.

-Sherlock dice que el día que murieron fue porque él no entró rápido a la escuela, le molestaba la mano de la maestra, le sudaban las palmas y ella insistía en darle la mano. Prefería cuando Mycroft lo llevaba, él le observaba desde la esquina y a veces se iba antes de que él entrara al edificio, sabía que nadie le permitiría salir del patio así que no corría ningún riesgo.

-¿Mycroft no lo acompañaba hasta su banca en el salón? –El padre John intentó hacer una broma pero su madre lo miró mal, sabía que la preocupación de Mycroft se debía a la tremenda responsabilidad que significaba cuidar de su hermano.

-Era diferente entonces, salía con alguien, no estaba todo el tiempo trabajando.

-¿Tenía novia? –El padre de John preguntaba lo incorrecto, la mirada de reproche de la madre de John se lo hizo saber.

-Novio –respondió sin darle mayor importancia John, sólo que Sherlock fue muy específico en aquello así que quiso corregirlo.- Sherlock dice que ese día volteó a ver su madre, que por eso ella se detuvo en la puerta y su padre la esperó, que todo es su culpa, que el autobús los golpeó por esa razón, porque él no entró rápido a la escuela.

-John…

-¿Eso es lo que piensa Sherlock? –Su padre sonaba preocupado, John asintió con la cabeza. Sentía muy mal, porque su amigo le había dicho todo aquello como un secreto, no quería que nadie se enterara y no quería que Mycroft supiera que él pensaba siempre en aquello, cada que lo miraba llegar abatido, triste, sin ninguna ilusión en su vida.

-Hay algo más –la voz de John se volvió un susurro, sus padres tuvieron que prestar una atención enorme para poderlo escuchar.- Sherlock sabe que Mycroft ha ido a terapia, que le han recetado medicamentos para poder dormir y la ansiedad.

-Eso es normal John –dijo su padre quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya lo sé –el niño tomó un momento para decir lo siguiente- pero Sherlock sabe dónde los guarda, porque Mycroft nunca las usó y además de todo, sabe que si se toma los cuatro frascos se quedará dormido y no volverá a despertar.

Los padres de John exclamaron asustados, la manera en que su hijo lo había dicho aunado a los días que llevaban de tratar a Sherlock los hacía saber que nada de eso era una exageración. El niño parecía preso de una severa depresión y estaba considerando el suicidio.

Un niño de once años.

Aunque también sabían que si se lo había dicho a John es porque estaba pidiendo ayuda. John no sabía qué más hacer, su única opción era contárselo a sus padres y que ellos tuvieran una solución.

-John, estuvo bien que lo dijeras –su madre lo abrazó con fuerza.- Ahora es tiempo de ayudar a Sherlock.

6

El restaurante era un lugar agradable. La chica que los recibió le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como haces con los niños pequeños, eso no le pareció bueno pero como hizo lo mismo con John lo dejó pasar. Les asignaron una mesa junto a la ventana, desde ahí se veía el ir y venir de las personas en la calle principal, se distrajo un momento con ellas sin pensar realmente en nada. Eso le sucedía con más frecuencia, sabía que era por la fecha del año que se acercaba, por el hecho de tener que cumplir con el ritual de visitar la tumba de sus padres, mirar a Mycroft cargar con más culpa que los días anteriores.

No quería ir. Este año se negaría, lo había pensado muy bien. Sus padres no estaban ahí, era sólo una representación física de ellos porque los seres humanos no lidian muy bien con la pérdida. Se lo había dicho a John y estuvo de acuerdo, le dijo que finalmente él jamás iba a olvidar a sus padres, que los tenía en su corazón. John lo entendía, ¿por qué Mycroft no era como John?

Porque John es único.

La comida es deliciosa, son pocas las veces en las que disfruta algo con ese sabor, además de que las porciones para John y para él son muy moderadas aunque no hubiera platos específicos para niños en el menú. Normalmente Mycroft no lo dejaba consumir comida oriental, le sorprendió encontrar que todas las opciones eran de este tipo, la madre de John le dijo que el restaurante no tenía un solo enfoque, que el chef lo cambiaba dependiendo de lo que se le antojara cocinar.

Pues el arroz teriyaki era una delicia, así como unos muy delicados rollos primavera. Sherlock se sorprendió comiendo más de lo que había imaginado al inicio y repitió en tres ocasiones. Los padres de John pidieron postre y tardaron mucho en terminarlo, el tiempo suficiente para que John sacara su Ipad y se pusieran a jugar alguna cosa que no captara por completo su atención. Por eso fue fácil para él ver como el resto de las personas se terminaban sus cenas y se iba, no eran más que las nueve de la noche y Mycroft pasaría por él hasta casi las once a casa de los Watson.

Cuando dentro del negocio no quedaron más que ellos entonces un hombre con uniforme blanco salió de la cocina, en su rostro había un cansancio enorme difícil de disimular pero al sonreír, esto pasó a segundo plano. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, tal vez era la manera en que parecía esconder todo lo que le sucedía debajo de una capa muy gruesa de obligaciones. Por ejemplo, algo en su manera de mirar le decía que por un segundo, todo lo que veía carecía de importancia para él, que si por el fuera, ya habría dejado todo esto de lado. Era extraño, era el chef, el dueño según habían dicho los padres de John, ¿cómo es que podía tener un negocio y al mismo tiempo querer deshacerse de él?

Aunque al segundo siguiente todo cambió, en cuento vio a los Watson su ánimo pareció aligerarse y se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa sonrisa lo volvía otra persona, una de las que podías asegurar que jamás dejaría de reírse, de sentirse dichoso, una que contagiaba esa felicidad sin el mayor esfuerzo. No era falsedad, no ocultaba los otros sentimientos, era mucho más que eso, ver a los padres de John lo hacía de verdad sentirse bien.

-¿Qué tal la comida? –El chef se sentó junto al padre de John, tomó una silla de una mesa contigua e inició una plática común y corriente, sin ningún particular interés para él más que el evaluar a esa persona que se le hacía tan extraña. Mediana edad, casi rondando los cincuenta años, chef de calidad internacional, tal vez trabajó en algún lugar muy reconocido, tenía ese porte orgulloso de un trabajo bien hecho y que se sabe capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Hasta que una mirada a John parece que le parte el corazón. Fue cosa de dos segundos, lo miró jugar y siguió hablado con los adultos, pero en ese momento le dijo todo. Ese hombre frente a él había perdido lo más preciado en su vida y aunque trataba de seguir adelante, le costaba trabajo enfrentarse a la realidad de que otras personas tenían lo que a él le faltaba. Pero era muy bueno dejando ese sentimiento de lado para poder interactuar con otros, no estaba mintiendo, no estaba siendo falso, lograba algo que su hermano no podía y era mantener la tristeza a raya.

-¿Y tú quién eres jovencito?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa porque pensó que no le prestaría atención, habían pasado tiempo sin hacerlo, ¿por qué comenzar a hablarle ahora?

-Sherlock Holmes –respondió sencillamente.- Soy amigo de John.

-Es un compañero de su escuela –complementó la madre de John.- Pasa las tardes con nosotros.

-¿Tus padres llegan en la noche?

La pregunta era una común y corriente, una que se hace como cortesía, preguntar por la familia es algo normal. Para Sherlock por supuesto era algo que quisiera que nadie mencionara pero no podía ir por la vida diciendo que era inadecuado preguntar sobre su familia.

-Están muertos.

Muchas veces decir algo cierto no es decir lo correcto. Aunque el dolor no era propio lo vio reflejado en el hombre, el chef había perdido a alguien muy cercano, Sherlock no tuvo la menor duda de ello. Pero él no hablaba de eso, cosa que para él no tenía la más mínima importancia, se lo había contado a John al segundo día de conocerlo y por eso mismo recomendaron que no siguiera en terapia, porque no estaba reprimiendo lo sucedido y parecía aceptar adecuadamente la realidad.

Después de eso la conversación terminó unos minutos después, cuando Mycroft lo recogió su humor se había vuelto intolerable, quería decirle a su hermano lo sucedido, que con tan sólo una respuesta había causado que alguien se sintiera miserable, que sabía que no era lo adecuada para decir, pero también, que esa era la realidad que tenía que vivir. Que sus padres estaban muertos, pero que no necesitaba ocultarse en un pueblo para sentirse seguro, que lo haría de la misma manera donde fuera si él, su hermano, estuviera con él, si hablara con él.

No pudo dormir, por la mañana se suponía que tomaría el tren, comprarían un ramo de flores, irían al cementerio. No lo haría, se levantó a las seis de la mañana, se vistió a la carrera y salió de su casa. Ya lidiaría después con la crisis que sufriría su hermano, por ahora sólo podía pensar en que odiaba ir al cementerio, odiaba las lágrimas que no derramaba porque Mycroft tampoco lo hacía, odiaba escucharlo hablarle a dos piedras en el pasto. Odiaba todo eso.

¿A dónde iría? ¿A casa de John? Sería el primer lugar dónde Mycroft lo buscaría. Por fortuna, los agentes que normalmente custodiaban todos sus movimientos no estaría este día, porque hoy estaría con su hermano; así que pudo salir de su casa sin que nadie se percatara de ello, caminó hasta que el rumbo se le hizo conocido, cerca de esa calle estaba el restaurante en el cenó la noche anterior.

Lo encontró sin mayor dificultad, estaba cerrado puesto que no tenía horario para desayunos, sin embargo él estaba ahí, lo veía por una de las ventanas de la cocina, el único lugar del restaurante que tenía iluminación, parecía muy ocupado, tenía por lo menos seis pasteles en el mostrador y parecía estar horneando mucho más.

Está poniendo en acción sus emociones, pensó Sherlock, aquello le haría muy bien a Mycroft.

Tocó a la puerta del almacén con fuerza, la suficiente para hacerse oír por el chef, tardó un minuto en irle abrir, al verlo, pareció sorprendido y aunque lo reconocía, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

-Sherlock, ¿verdad? –Preguntó para romper lo extraño del momento.

-Sí.

Las habilidades de Sherlock para relacionarse con alguien eran muy malas, lo primero que se le ocurría decir era algo parecido a ¿quién murió de tu familia que ahora horneas pasteles? Pero recordó la expresión del hombre el día anterior y evitó preguntar algo así tan directamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquello era una pregunta directa, ¿qué mas podía hacer sino responder?

-No quiero ir a Londres con mi hermano.-El chef sonrió al escucharlo, de verdad, parecía que con sólo hacer eso todo estaba bien, era casi el mismo efecto que tenía John en él, con John todo era mejor.

-Pasa –le dijo abriendo más la puerta- me darás el teléfono de tu casa para llamar a tu hermano.

Sherlock entró a la cocina, el calor era bastante intenso, al parecer contaba con tres hornos dentro y los tres funcionaban al mismo tiempo para poder seguir horneando, sobre la mesa de trabajo había múltiples recipientes, harina por todos lados y más barras de chocolate de las que había visto juntas.

-No he limpiado mi espacio de trabajo –dijo el chef al notar su mirada sobre todas las cosas fuera de lugar.

-¿No fue a casa chef? –Preguntó Sherlock tratando de ser lo más educado posible evitando decir algo como que era muy obvio el que no había dormido, su rostro mostraba unas ojeras muy marcadas y su barba sin rasurar oscurecía sus mejillas.

-No.

Se sentó frente a los pasteles de chocolate que tenía ya preparados, parecía que iba a decorarlos mientras salían los nuevos. Tenía una especia de betún listo ya en un recipiente, Sherlock podía a veces no querer comer nada, pero tenía cierto gusto por el chocolate que compartía con Mycroft, compartían dulces cuando era más pequeño, aun cuando su madre les prohibía comerlos.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con tu hermano a Londres?

Habían pasado treinta minutos y llevaban ya decorados dos pasteles, le había dejado ayudarlo aunque era bastante malo aplicando el betún, rellenando las duyas y dibujando patrones sin mucho sentido.

-Ahí no hay nada, sólo un par de piedras a las que no les quiero llorar.

La respuesta era dura pero sincera, notó que el chef no se afectó tanto como la noche anterior, siguió con la decoración del pastel mirándolo sólo de vez en cuando.

-¿Es aniversario luctuoso de tus padres?

Sherlock sólo asintió con la cabeza, era muy formal la manera en la que se había expresado, no quería arruinar sus palabras bien escogidas con algo que saliera de su boca.

-Es extraño Sherlock –le dijo, al mismo tiempo daba vuelta al pastel para decorar la parte que le faltaba- pero también hoy perdí a mi hija. Hace ya seis años, habría cumplido once este año. También debería ir a Londres, pero como dices, es una piedra en la tierra, mi hija no está ahí ni en ningún lugar de este planeta.

-¿Por eso horneas?  -El chef asintió, fue a comprobar los tres pasteles que saldrían en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Desayunaste algo Sherlock?

-Claro que no.

-Te prepararé algo –Sin esperar respuesta el chef fue a tomar ciertos ingredientes del refrigerador, huevos y champiñones.

-No me gusta el huevo –indicó Sherlock al ver que se disponía a prepararle un omelette.

-Prueba este y me dirás si de verdad no te gusta. –El chef le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y Sherlock se sintió por un momento atrapado en una realidad que no le pertenecía, en ese momento no había escapado de Mycroft para evitar ir a Londres ni se había colado en la cocina de un extraño. No tardó más que quince minutos en tener el platillo listo y servido frente a él, tuvo que aceptar probarlo, la mirada del hombre era como la de su madre, quien sin decir nada lo convencía de hacer cosas que él hubiera preferido no hacer.

La verdad es que era una delicia, si el chef lo conociera se habría dado cuenta de que lo era aunque él no dijera nada, se lo terminó en cuatro cucharadas. Tal vez adivinó que le había gustado mucho, porque sonrió y le sirvió un vaso de jugo, el cual también era delicioso.

-Sherlock –el niño miró al chef- sacamos esos pasteles del horno y vamos a ver a tu hermano.

-Muy bien chef –respondió él aceptando que no iba a poder esconderse de Mycroft todo el día.

-Dime Greg.


	2. Lo que ahora es nuestra vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A través de Sherlock se conocen.  
> Las cosas no podrán volver a ser como antes.

7

MYCROFT Y GREG

Para Sherlock era evidente que al estar a su lado, Greg tomaba toda la responsabilidad sobre de él, por fortuna no intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero si cuidó de él al cruzar las nada concurridas calles de su pueblo y se aseguró de que no caminara junto a los pocos automóviles que circulaban a esa hora de la mañana.

De repente, conforme se acercaron más a la zona de su casa comenzaron a ver patrullas, por supuesto que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Eran las diez de la mañana, si Sherlock llevaba “perdido” dos horas, seguramente su hermano ya había enloquecido. Aun así nadie los había detenido, tal vez no esperaba que regresara por voluntad propia y acompañado de alguien más, un desconocido a todas luces.

Podría ser cualquier persona que viviera cerca, de hecho su casa aunque quedaba del otro lado del pueblo no estaba más que a media hora caminando, dudaba que estuvieran prestando atención adecuadamente, por lo menos alguien de ellos debió detenerlos para preguntar algo. Él lo habría hecho, se habría fijado en el hombre de edad madura y en el niño a su lado. Si él fuera su jefe, el detective encargado de la investigación, ya estarían todos en problemas.

Una mujer los vio desde el otro lado de la calle y corrió hasta ellos, parecía la única con los ojos abiertos. Se concentró en Sherlock, no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se aseguró de que el niño estuviera físicamente bien antes de abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –dijo por fin. Sherlock lo miró como si no supiera si decir la verdad era algo adecuado.

-No quería ir a Londres –respondió, ella pareció aliviada por saber eso.- Me escondí en su restaurante, me dio de desayunar.

La chica se levantó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de él, lo cual era extraño, parecía analizarlo, no sólo la superficie, si no más allá. Le dio la sensación de que ella era peligrosa de querer serlo, de que podría desaparecerlo en el momento si suponía algún riesgo para Sherlock. Lo cual era bueno, pensó, tener a alguien capaz de proteger así a una persona querida.

-Anthea –le dijo ella ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara.

-Greg Lestrade –respondió él tomando la mano. Lo que no esperaba es que ella la sujetara con fuerza y que la sostuviera como si tratara de tomarle el pulso. No hizo nada por soltarse del agarre, no pensaba que fuera tan sencillo, se veía la tensión ejercida en el brazo y en el cuello de ella, supo que lo lastimaría si no cooperaba.

-¿Cuándo conociste al niño?

-Ayer, acudió con los Watson a mi restaurante.

-¿De dónde conoces a los Watson?

-Somos viejos amigos, Henry Watson y yo nos conocemos desde hace veinte años.

-¿Eres dueño del restaurante?

-Sí, desde hace cuatro años.

-¿Dónde trabajaba antes?

-Chiltern Firehouse

-¿Puesto?

-Master chef.

-¿Usted era el master chef del Chiltern Firehouse y ahora tiene un restaurante en un pueblo de mil habitantes?

-Obviamente se aburrió de la gente snob –interrumpió Sherlock cuando su paciencia se vio sobrepasada.- Anthea, creo que debo hablar con Mycroft.

-Sherlock… él…

Anthea dejó la frase en el aire, no necesitaba terminar de decir nada para que él supiera el estado en el que encontraría a Mycroft. Suspiró, esto se pondría horrible, si tan sólo John estuviera ahí podría ser más sencillo para el niño, Greg creía que la interacción que había presenciado entre los niños hacía evidente que tenían una amistad fuerte. Pero el que estaba ahí era él y eso tendría que bastar. Sherlock lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó a la puerta de su casa, los tres agentes que lo vieron pasar no dijeron nada, ni siquiera porque estuviera llevándolo consigo.

Lo encontraron sentado en la cocina. El hombre en cuestión no se parecía a Sherlock, pensó que así sería, lo dio por sentado. Se levantó casi de un salto pero permaneció mirando a su hermano. Greg lo miró a él, era alto y muy delgado, casi le dieron ganas de decirles que le prepararía algo de comer mientras hablaban. Pese a que su delgadez fue lo primero que captó su atención, tuvo que ver sus ojos,  eran muy expresivos y de un hermoso color azul; aunque ahora estuvieran enrojecidos y sus párpados hinchados, las lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas. Su cabello rojo fue lo segundo que más le llamó la atención. Era como la perfecta culminación para lograr que ese hombre le resultara atractivo.

Atractivo.

Un hombre que había pasado unas horas terribles, que ahora había derribado una silla para correr y abrazar a Sherlock, quien parecía que aquella acción lo había sorprendido y habían terminado por empezar a llorar los dos juntos. Estaban derrumbados en el suelo de la cocina, el hermano mayor cubriendo con su cuerpo el del hermano menor. Se sintió un extraño y al mismo tiempo, aquello lo entendía. Esa incapacidad de hablar con las otras personas que han vivido lo mismo que tú, ese sentimiento de soledad pese a tener a la mano a alguien que te entiende.

-Chef –dijo la voz de Sherlock, apenas había conseguido dar dos pasos para salir de él y tuvo que voltear a mirarlos. Definitivamente no se parecían, jamás hubiera pensando que eran familia de verlos juntos, mucho menos hermanos.- ¿Podrías quedarte?

8

Sherlock dijo que no tenía hambre, así que preparó algo para el hermano mayor y para él con lo que encontró en la cocina. No era gran cosa, tuvo que hacer maravillas con tres huevos, tomates, pimientos verdes. Sherlock debía desayunar sólo cereal y hacer el resto de sus comidas en la escuela o con los Watson. ¿Qué se suponía que comía Mycroft?

Encontró un melón y un poco de yogurt, sólo dos rebanadas de pan y casi nada de mermelada. Sirvió todo en un plato y lo puso frente al hombre que seguía escuchando la historia de los pasteles de chocolate y como Sherlock había sugerido una modificación sustancial a la receta para lograr un sabor diferente. Esperaba que la pusiera en práctica a la brevedad.

-¿Quieres volver al restaurante?

La pregunta era obvia, parecía que Sherlock no se interesaba por muchas cosas en general, no tenía actividades extra escolares y pasaba el tiempo en la casa de John, pero no entendía si la razón para ello era porque él no quisiera hacer nada más o porque su hermano mayor no lo permitiera.

-Claro que quiero volver –respondió de inmediato- de hecho, quisiera volver a terminar los pasteles.

-Ve arriba un momento Sherlock –le dijo el hermano mayor, Greg conocía ese tono, se usaba cuando uno no quería decir algo enfrente de alguien menor, un niño por ejemplo. Le esperaba una plática de adultos con ese hombre que no podía tener más de treinta años, tal vez menos y aunque hubiera querido escapar de eso, no lo haría. Sherlock se fue sin protestar, seguro se quería cerca, dudaba que llegara hasta el piso superior.

-Mycroft Holmes. –El hombre permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, lo miraba con determinación, no había nada de la emoción previamente desplegada con su hermano. Lo entendía, claro, se hubiera puesto de la misma manera de estar en el caso contrario, aunque claro, jamás estaría en el caso contrario.

-Gregory Lestrade. –Respondió sintiendo que era un requisito dar su nombre, no intercambiaron un apretón de manos ni ninguna otra cortesía.

-Gracias por traer a Sherlock. –Su voz era fría, controlada, Mycroft Holmes parecía saber cómo modular cada frase y palabra para tener un efecto deseado.

-No ha sido nada…

-Sin embargo me parece poco adecuado que él siga en contacto con usted, no me parece una amistad adecuada.

Por supuesto que no lo era. El rostro serio de Mycroft tenía una fuerza inusitada, el que le llevara la contraria debería estar loco y él, por supuesto, no lo estaba. Sonrió, no con otra intención más que con la de mostrarse comprensivo, porque lo hacía, entendía el deseo de protección que tenía con Sherlock, aunque tal vez opinara que deberían hablar más sobre las cosas, se notaba demasiado bien que no solían compartir sus sentimientos.

-Mira, Mycroft –dijo disfrutando la textura del nombre en su boca, le gustaba y eso era malo, era demasiado joven, un niño frente a él, alguien a quién él no debería aspirar- tengo un restaurante, ambos son bienvenidos a comer ahí cuando gusten.

-Muchas gracias.

-Toma –sacó una tarjeta de presentación del restaurante de su cartera y anotó su número de celular en ella.- Tan sólo llama antes de ir, hay días que tenemos todo reservado.

Mycroft la tomó sin mirarla, sus ojos parecían no despegarse de su rostro, Greg se sintió ligeramente intimidado y no tendría por qué ser así. Se levantó y tan sólo le dijo adiós, sin ninguna otra formalidad. Sherlock estaba sentado en las escaleras, sin cruzar una sola palabra se dijeron que se tendrían que ver en otra ocasión, pero que habría mucho pastel de chocolate, que trataría de mandar un poco para él con la familia de John.

Por lo menos eso pensó en decirle, pero al mirar al niño sintió que no tenía que decirlo, que él sabía todo lo que quería expresar.

Cuando regresó al restaurante Donovan ya estaba ahí, se veía un poco preocupada, no la culpaba, el estado de desastre natural en su cocina no parecía muy normal para alguien como él que siempre la mantenía exageradamente limpia.

-¿Estás bien? –Lo miraba sin moverse, como esperando tener que correr a su lado si comenzaba a tener una crisis, recordaba vagamente que el año pasado se encerró en el restaurante y estuvo a punto de terminar con un cuarto de la reserva de vino, tuvieron que cerrar durante toda la semana mientras se recuperaba.

-¿Pensaste en algún menú?

-Claro, aunque no sabía si podríamos abrir hoy…

-Tenemos que abrir hoy –respondió, ella contuvo la respiración mientras trataba de entender- además de todo tengo que llevarle de comer a dos Holmes.

-¿A quién?

-A los Holmes, Sally anda, dime ¿qué vamos a cocinar?

Ella debió sentirse demasiado confundida, iba a trabajar en aquel día después de hornear más pasteles de los que podían consumir, le había llamado Sally y además, los Holmes. Fueran quien fueran les iba a llevar de comer por alguna razón. No tenía idea de nada pero no le iba a preguntar, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado por lo menos le había quitado lo terrible al día y lo estaba propulsando al trabajo.

Lo que era bueno.

9

-¿Podrás sola?

Sally Donovan asintió, pensaba que no tenía necesidad de asegurarle nada, ella había propuesto el menú, comprado los ingredientes y ahora, tenía que encargarse de diez mesas durante una hora. No era cosa del otro mundo, claro que podía.

Caminó esperando hacer menos tiempo del calculado, llegar allá en veinte minutos para poder regresar y ayudar a su sous-chef en caso de cualquier contingencia. Se encontró con una linda escena familiar al frente de la casa, Sherlock y John Watson estaban jugando a los piratas, el niño de cabello negro subido en el árbol, fingiendo que era un barco y que estaba a punto de atacar la nave del niño rubio. De inmediato pensó en su propia hija, quien solía hacer que John jugara al hospital.

-¡Chef! –Gritó el niño pirata encima del árbol.

-¡Solicito permiso para abordar capitán!

-Permiso concedido –respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa, le había gustado mucho que se expresara de esa manera.

-Cuidado con el kraken señor, es pelirrojo y muy peligroso –le advirtió el niño Watson al verlo acercarse a la puerta principal. No pudo evitar sonreír, el juego de aquellos niños se le antojaba maravilloso y podría haberse quedado mirándolos por horas.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta el peligroso y pelirrojo kraken ya estaba abriéndola, ahora se veía tranquilo, sus ojos no parecían un mar de emociones y sus facciones eran muchísimo más impactantes.

-Gregory –dijo a modo de saludo, lo cual provocó una carcajada en él.

-Lo siento –se disculpó al instante- pero es que todo mundo me llama Greg y viniendo de alguien tan joven, lo último que pensé es que me llamaras así.

-No soy tan joven –el hombre se quitó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, lo siguió de nuevo hasta la cocina, donde se detuvo y se quedó mirando el refrigerador cerrado como si esperara alguna clase de respuesta.

-Volviendo al que no eres tan joven –Greg se vio imposibilitado para dejar el tema, para ser sincero le intrigaba.- ¿Qué edad tiene señor Holmes?

-Cumpliré treinta en un par de meses –respondió sin darle la mayor importancia, aunque concentrarse en el refrigerador era cada vez más difícil. El hombre no era un libro abierto, de hecho sabía poco de él, no mucho más de lo que Sherlock había podido averiguar, una gran pérdida que lo había orillado a literalmente huir de la vida de la ciudad y recluirse en aquel pequeño lugar.

-Tienes edad para ser mi hijo. –Aquella frase hizo que el refrigerador dejara de ser interesante, concentró toda su atención en el hombre, ¿por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Lo primero que pensó Greg fue en que lo que había dicho, edad para ser su hijo, tal vez no habían sido las mejores palabras, ¿qué le estaba dando a entender? O más bien, ¿qué era lo que quería expresarle al hermano de Sherlock? Captó un reflejo extraño en los ojos de Mycroft, ¿decepción?

-Tendrías que haberme tenido a los diez años –respondió el pelirrojo, no era la mejor respuesta, Greg se daba cuenta, pero parecía querer quitar ese tema entre ambos. Por un momento, al verlo sonreír, Greg olvidó todas las cosas malas que sucedían en su cabeza y eso había sido agradable.

-Es perfectamente obvio que no tengo cuarenta años.

Greg creyó ver que el hombre se sonrojaba, lo cual era sencillo de observar al tener una piel muy blanca, le pareció adorable aunque al mismo tiempo su mente recriminaba ese pensamiento por considerarlo inadecuado. Por el otro lado, esta era la primera vez que conseguía interesarse por algo más que no fuera su propia desgracia, que lograba despegarse de su trabajo para preocuparse por alguien más.

Le preocupaba Sherlock, el niño solitario que había perdido a sus padres. Pero ese niño tenía en John Watson a un amigo que jamás lo dejaría solo, era muy claro para él. Por esa razón, le preocupaba mucho más ese hombre que lo acompañaba en la cocina, no era un niño, pero tampoco tenía toda la vida sobre los hombros para saber cómo manejarse con la responsabilidad de su hermano.

-Lo siento mucho Gregory…

-Greg –corrigió de inmediato, de verdad, nadie le decía Gregory.

-Lo siento mucho –trató de disculparse al darse cuenta de que el uso del nombre le causaba un conflicto.- Me enseñaron a dirigirme con propiedad ante mis mayores.

Greg lo miró y estaba sonriendo, un cambio mágico se dio entonces en sus facciones, se volvieron dulces, en contra de la dureza y sobriedad de su cara cuando controlaba sus emociones. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Mira –le entregó la comida que había mantenido entre sus manos hasta ese momento. Había conseguido tranquilizarse después de reír por varios minutos.- Para los tres.

-No debiste molestarte –le respondió pero tomó el paquete de sus manos.

-Por supuesto que debí –dijo sin terminar de soltarlo, ni siquiera se estaban tocando, pero aquel parecía un contacto cercano- ¿recuerdas que vi el contenido de tu refrigerador en la mañana?

-No te agradecí como debía por el desayuno, por cuidar a Sherlock…

Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y era lo último que quería, realmente, no tenía ningún deseo de verlo llorar de nuevo.

-No me agradezcas, fue un placer ayudarlos.

Mycroft sonrió, aunque unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, las limpió con rapidez esperando que no fuera vistas o por lo menos, que fueran ignoradas. Greg no iba a comentar nada, se alegraba de ayudarles, era totalmente sincero en su intención.

-Debo regresar al restaurante.

-Sí, claro –respondió el pelirrojo y creyó ver de nuevo un atisbo extraño de decepción en sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada más por ahora, tenía que regresar a apoyar a Sally. Se despidieron. Un momento después Sherlock y John entraban a la cocina exigiendo que les sirvieran lo que fuera que había traído el chef. Sonrió al escuchar aquello, si apreciaban su comida de esa manera lo hacían feliz.

11

MYCROFT HOLMES

-Mycroft, los padres de John están abajo.

Era sorpresivo pero no inesperado, los señores Watson querían hablar con él, lo sabía desde días antes, pero no lo podían hacer, se arrepentían antes de decir la primera palabra. Sherlock se quedó esperando que él saliera de su habitación, ese lugar que tenía prohibido, fuera de todos límites. Era una intransigencia, no sabía por qué le dijo que no entrara nunca, tal vez le daba miedo que viera la cantidad de frascos acumulados por completo llenos, esa medicina que jamás tomaba porque no servía para nada. Tal vez era algo más.

Bajaron las escaleras juntos pero su hermano se reunió con John y al instante salieron corriendo por la puerta del jardín trasero, se quedó mirando la manera en que corrían, como comenzaba a jugar sin sentido, sólo era risas y la interminable palabrería de su hermano. Durante ese momento parecía que nada más importaba, sólo lo mucho que Sherlock era feliz al lado de John, sus padres habrían estado felices, de que alguien conectara de esa manera con él.

Pero era momento de hablar con los señores Watson, les ofreció algo de tomar, ellos aceptaron, los minutos que tardó el té en estar listo fueron como una preparación, no estaba del todo seguro qué era lo que querían decirle pero les causaba mucha inquietud. Estaban sentados en la sala, él trajo la charola con las tazas, Earl Grey como le gustaba a su madre, aceptaron un poco de leche. La luz de la mañana invadía la habitación por completo, se escuchaba a los niños jugar.

-Mycroft –comenzó la señora Watson pero él se negó a mirar, de repente la inminencia del asunto lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.- Es sobre Sherlock.

Sus palabras se deslizaron sobre él, como si fuera lluvia, abarcando todo, cubriéndolo por completo. Entendía lo que ella decía, sabía lo que ella decía, no podía simplemente alegar que no estaba al corriente de todo eso. Sherlock se culpaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía, creyendo de una manera impensable que de haber hecho algo diferente sus padres estarían vivos. Pero era un niño, ese día lo había mirado partir solo y le había sonreído, no estaba para nada enojado de que sus padres fueran a llevarlo a la escuela, sabía que era importante para él por esta vez romper la rutina.

Sherlock sabía, lo ha sabido todo el tiempo. Ese día rompió la rutina no por algo importante, no por una necesidad extrema de tipo escolar como le dijo a sus padres, no porque tuviera que estar presente en una conferencia donde sería traductor y por lo mismo, tuviera que prepararse desde la mañana. Sus padres aceptaron aquello, no tenían porque no hacerlo, ellos jamás dudarían de él. Pero Sherlock, tras escuchar aquel discurso, le dedicó una de esas miradas analíticas, sabía lo que lograba al mirar así, él mismo debía su éxito en la política y las relaciones internacionales a esa mirada, podía encontrar el secreto, la verdad oculta, esa que se vuelve evidente al mentir.

A pesar de saber esa verdad, la mente de Sherlock planteaba una situación donde la culpa caía sobre él, por no entrar rápido a la escuela. Además de todo, tras haber vivido con esa culpa durante años, una no expresa y que él había pasado por alto, buscaba una salida. Una que hasta ahora sólo había sido mencionada a John, pero el niño lo había pensado, había mencionado los frascos de medicamento, conocía su efecto de ser ingeridos en su totalidad por un niño de su peso.

Tal vez lo peor era saber que él ignoró todo aquello. Lo ignoró, no había otra explicación. Así como ignoraba estar en su vida, como prefería trabajar a pasar tiempo a su lado, como prefería que la señora Hudson se encargara de él. Creyó que pasaría, que con el tiempo, dejaría de pensar así. La prueba estaba frente a él, de que se había equivocado,  los padres de John estaban preocupados, algo debía hacerse de inmediato.

En algún momento debió comenzar a llorar, para él era complicado mostrar así sus emociones, no lo hacía, nunca. Los padres de John los llevaron a comer, Sherlock hizo algo antes de irse con ellos, algo que no esperaba, lo abrazó como el día anterior, ese abrazo que decía cosas que no podía entender. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano siguiera queriéndolo?

Por la tarde salió, terminó caminando sin sentido hasta que llegó a la estación de tren, eran casi las seis pero la madre de John le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que verían una película en su casa acompañados de un inmenso tazón de palomitas. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, estaba exhausto, sacó el celular y marcó el número de Anthea.

-Es domingo –le dijo, aunque ella sabía perfectamente de que no había día de la semana que la política respetara.

-¿Podrías encargarte de las citas de la semana?

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio sólo interrumpido por la respiración de la mujer. No había ningún viaje programado ni ninguna situación de extrema importancia. Era sólo evaluación de comunicados internacionales, traducción de textos, la parte sencilla y aburrida del puesto. Sin embargo, tenía años sin faltar un solo día. Ni siquiera por Sherlock, por causa de enfermedad, por algún evento que tuviera el niño. Él siempre estaba fuera.

-¿Estás bien Mycroft?

-Necesito esta semana…

-Claro, no te preocupes, me encargaré.

-Gracias Anthea.

Cortó la comunicación y se quedó con el celular en las manos, otro mensaje entró de parte de la señora Watson, Sherlock y John con la vista fija en la televisión, su hermano con la boca llena de palomitas. La imagen de un niño normal disfrutando una película. Eso era lo que necesitaba su hermano, no una vida de culpa reafirmada por su constante presencia. El tren estaba llegando, la velocidad con la que arribaba a la estación bastaría para aplastar los huesos del cuerpo de una persona, bastaría.

Se levantó del banco y se acercó a la orilla del andén. Lo pensó más veces de las posibles en los pocos segundos que le tomaban dar esos pasos. Lo pensó.

El tren estaba frente a él y se había detenido por completo. Por supuesto, no había podido hacerlo. Como venida de la nada una mano se depositó en su hombro y él salió de ese momento donde todo dentro de él se resumía a que su existencia no era algo necesario, donde su existencia lastimaba a los demás. La mano le pertenecía a Gregory Lestrade, le sonreía y parecía estar hablando con él, pero no entendía nada, era como tener los oídos tapados.

Hizo entonces algo que no solía hacer, ni siquiera en aquellos días cuando tenía novio, ni siquiera con su madre, porque no le gustaba la cercanía de las personas, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Pero justo ahora necesita sentir a otra persona, sentir que lo sujetaban, que no era un fantasma, que no se había ido del mundo como pensaba hacerlo unos minutos antes.

Abrazó a Gregory Lestrade en un andén de tren, en la estación del pueblo donde había refugiado a su hermano, donde creyó que era un lugar seguro y nada más. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y el hombre respondió a ese abrazo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que se separaran, aun no podía escuchar nada pero entendía lo que decían sus labios, Gregory estaba preocupado, le preguntaba qué hacía en la estación de tren, quería saber por qué razón estaba llorando. Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cara y notó las lágrimas. Dos veces en un día, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Pero no podía responder, su boca así como sus oídos estaban desconectados, sólo lo sujetaba con fuerzas, no había logrado separar sus manos de sus brazos, se aferraba a su ropa.

Gregory logró que caminara, resultó que conseguían llegar al restaurante del chef en cosa de minutos, lo sentó en un banco en la cocina y le preparó un chocolate. Seguía hablando pero él aun no podía escucharlo, ¿estaba en shock? El calor de la bebida y su perfecto sabor eran lo único que percibía, cerró los ojos y recordó la última vez que había probado algo así de perfecto. Nunca. La verdad es que fuera lo que fuera aquello que Gregory Lestrade preparara era único.

Su celular debió estar sonando porque Gregory lo sacó de la bolsa de su saco. No le importaba que respondiera, se concentró en seguir bebiendo el chocolate.

-Henry, soy Greg –una pausa que sólo podía notar porque los labios del chef no se estaban moviendo.- Está conmigo, lo encontré en la estación de trenes –una pausa más y Mycroft comienza a entender las palabras.- Sé que es tarde, pero no se encuentra bien, tal vez sería mejor que Shelock se quedara con ustedes. –La última pausa y ahora está seguro de haber escuchado, su hermano, estaba en casa de los Watson, tenía que ir por él. Sin embargo volvió a darle un trago al chocolate y todo estímulo externo se fue apagando. Cerró los ojos, sintió la mano de Gregory en su espalada, era reconfortante. Tal vez se había puesto a llorar de nuevo porque sintió otra vez sus brazos alrededor de él.

Era la una de la mañana cuando Gregory lo dejó en su casa, se aseguró de que entrara, pero sólo pudo caer dormido en el sillón, no pudo hacer nada más.

12

-Está muerto.

-No lo está, mira, respira.

-Está muerto, no hay otra razón por la cual hubiera faltado a trabajar.

-Sherlock, no está muerto.

Sintió que algo apretaba sus párpados, al principio era algo leve pero después se convirtió en dolor; las voces de los niños no ayudaban en nada, sentía que tenía que responderles algo, tener algún tipo de reacción o mejor aún, verificar que Sherlock estuviera bien.

-Deja de hacer eso. –Consiguió decir antes de darse la vuelta sobre sí mismo para quedar mirando hacia el respaldo del sillón.

-Sherlock, ve a cambiarte y por tu mochila –escuchó la voz de John, la voz de la razón, imperativa y concreta.

-Bien.

Después silencio. ¿Cuántos años tenía sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas? No tenía idea.

Lo despertó el hambre. Su estómago le decía que necesitaba comida, tal vez había olvidado comer el día anterior, sólo el delicioso chocolate que le dio Gregory.

Gregory.

Consiguió tomar un baño y vestirse sin sentir que su cabeza explotaba, los dolores eran frecuentes, cuando los tenía en el trabajo Anthea nada más lo miraba enojada y le llevaba una pastilla y un plato con fruta picada. Sabía que era por no comer adecuadamente, aun así no lo hacía, aunque las miradas de todos le dijeran que disminuir veinticinco kilos en meses no fuera saludable y mucho menos seguir perdiendo peso.

El restaurante resultó ser uno que siempre había llamado su atención pero para el que nunca había encontrado tiempo, el día anterior no prestó atención a nada debido al estado en que se encontraba pero ahora al estar frente a él se dio cuenta de que lo había visto muchas veces y las mismas veces había seguido de largo.

 Se quedó parado mirando la actividad dentro del lugar, eran las once de la mañana y aunque parecía que aunque faltaba tiempo para abrir, el trabajo en la cocina parecía intenso. Había una chica en la cocina, las amplias ventanas que daban al callejón cerrado hacían sencillo ver todo lo que pasaba, casi como un aparador. Gregory apareció de repente, sonreía de esa manera que solía hacerlo, una sonrisa maravillosa en verdad.

-Disculpa ¿necesitas algo?

Había una mujer parada detrás de él, su presencia ahí debía ser extraña a esa hora de la mañana, el pequeño callejón  era casi privado, había junto una tienda que vendía todo para preparar café que permanecía cerrada y tres casas. Ella, la mujer que lo miraba interesada, trabajaba con Gregory desde hace varios años, soltera, sin ninguna relación estable, enamorada del chef. Claro, eso no era de sorprenderse.

-Yo… -Dudó, aunque es no era normal en él, siempre supo que para hacerse valer debía mostrar seguridad, de otra manera los demás se fijarían en las cosas sin sentido, como su edad, el color de su cabello y otras tonterías.- Vine a hablar con Gregory Lestrade.

-¿Es algo personal?

Ella no lo notaba, pero al preguntarle eso hizo obvio que le molestaba su presencia, que no entendía que alguien viniera buscando a su Gregory. Sí, la manera en que había apretado la boca al terminar de hablar le hacía ver que ella creía que Gregory le pertenecía de alguna manera, aunque no fuera así. Sonrió aunque no quiso hacerlo, sólo fue algo natural al pensar en lo que la presencia de alguien como Gregory podía lograr, en cualquier otra situación él habría dado media vuelta con cierto desprecio reflejado en el rostro, pero no, no iba a hacerlo en esta ocasión.

-Sí, lo es.

-Espera aquí por favor.

Ella desapareció dentro del restaurante y dos minutos más tarde Gregory salía por la misma puerta y todo lo que pensaba decir se esfumó de su cabeza. Gracias por lo de ayer, por salvarme, era lo que creía correcto decir, aunque no podía confesarle que había pensado seriamente saltar frente al tren.

-Myc –la voz de Gregory lo sobresaltó, sobre todo por el uso de un diminutivo, nadie usaba un diminutivo de su nombre con él, era algo extraño.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo quería agradecerte… -intentó decir pero la voz se le cortó.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Sí –mintió patéticamente, el chef levantó una ceja incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

-Entra –dijo al mismo tiempo que puso una mano sobre su espalda para hacer más patente su interés en que cumpliera lo que acababa de decirle.- Te voy a preparar algo.

Decir que su presencia en la cocina era algo inusual era decir poco, Mycroft se dio cuenta de que nadie que no perteneciera al lugar solía entrar. Estrechó la mano de Molly cuando Gregory lo presentó, de un chico llamado Phil y de la otra chef en la cocina, Sally. Los tres pensaban en cosas obvias, como ¿quién es él?, ¿qué hace aquí?, se lanzaba miradas entre ellos preguntándose si sabían algo.

Se sentó de nuevo en el banco del día anterior, aunque no lo reconociera del todo podía asegurar de que había estado sentado. Miró como Gregory seguía hablando, pero él estaba hechizado con sus movimientos en la cocina, el simple movimiento de su cuerpo para sacar la harina de un estante superior y preparar la masa para crepas; sus brazos batiendo esa masa y vertiéndola en el sartén especial, Al mismo tiempo que controlaba el cocimiento,  sacó varios tipos de frutas, arándanos, zarzamoras, fresas y  las picó.

Al final, después de rellenar la crepa y decorarla con azúcar glass, la puso frente a él. Mycroft no lo pensó, la probó de inmediato. Era algo sencillo, cualquiera que supiera un poco de cocina podría preparar algo así, sin embargo, el sabor de las frutas explotaban en su boca, escogidas con sabiduría para ser las mejores, la delgadez de la crepa, la cantidad exacta de azúcar glass. Gregory sabía cómo hacer que todo fuera lo mejor.

-¿Sabías que es lunes Myc?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. –Se había tomado  tiempo para responder, cosa que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Gregory, no habría poder humano que lo hiciera hablar mientras masticaba aquella delicia.

-Sólo quería dejarlo claro.

-¿Porque estoy aquí en vez de en el trabajo? –Un nuevo bocado, una nueva pausa para responder preguntas. Anthea habría pagado para ver aquello, siempre que lo miraba comer decía que parecía que quería acabar con la comida en tres cucharadas, que parecía que no la disfrutaba.

-Exacto.

-Me tomé la semana. –Mycroft no pensó que decir eso en voz alta fuera tan extraño, lo era, para él era todo un acontecimiento.

-¿De verdad?

-Me viste ayer, no me siento capaz de ir trabajar. –Dijo después de comer el último bocado, lo cual era una tristeza, podría comer dos o tres más.

-¿Pero toda la semana?

-Me deben muchas vacaciones. –Estaba tomando el azúcar glass del plato con el dedo y lamiéndola sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres otra?

-Sí, por favor.

La sonrisa que le regaló a Gregory lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era, casi fue infantil, preciosa, totalmente sincera.

13

A la una de la tarde tuvo que salir del restaurante, Gregory estaría ocupado, no quería distraerlo, le prometió que podría pasar a verlo una vez que cerraran el lugar, también aceptó que llevara comida para cenar. ¿Quién era él para negarse a comer su comida?

En su casa hizo pequeños cambios, en primer lugar compró cosas nutritivas para tener ahí, como frutas, verduras, leche, cereal, no sólo para Sherlock, también para él. El día anterior tocó fondo, pensó lo peor y encontró la luz. Esa luz tenía nombre y apellido. Lo segundo, sacó de su cuarto todas y cada una de las pastillas y frascos que había acumulado, las tenía en lugares extraños, como en la gaveta de los calcetines o en una bolsa en el fondo del armario, así que tuvo que revisar todo. De paso aprovecho para sacar ropa que tenía mucho que no usaba, era fea ahora que la veía con cuidado y además le quedaba muy grande.

Dejó la puerta abierta al salir, de igual manera había abierto las ventanas y corrido las cortinas, era suficiente oscuridad. Puso música, ante los ojos de Sherlock sólo escuchaba música clásica, pero la verdad es que antes de que él naciera había ido a un par de conciertos de Oasis y aún tenía sus discos.

_Some day you will find me_  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova in the sky

Le mandó un mensaje a Anthea preguntando por el trabajo, ella le mandó una respuesta corta, “todo bien”, pensó que no era necesario insistir. Se tomó una copa de vino mientras terminaba de leer _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_.

-¿Mycroft? –La señora Hudson llegó y había permanecido varios minutos decidiendo si era conveniente hablar o era mejor simplemente regresar por dónde vino.

-Señora Hudson –exclamó él y se levantó para recibir a la mujer. Se había preguntado dónde estaba, creyó que lo más lógico era que Sherlock la llamara para avisarle que no estaría en la casa y que los Watson se encargarían de él. Tal vez creyó conveniente extender su fin de semana, no la culpaba, sabía que ella mantenía su casa en adecuadas condiciones, ahora y antes, cuando vivían en Londres.

-¿Todo está bien? –Ella parecía cautelosa, como si hubiera encontrado a Mycroft borracho o en algún estado inconveniente.

-Por supuesto –respondió él, consultó su reloj y notó que el tiempo se había ido rápido, era ya hora de ir a recoger a Sherlock a casa de los Watson. Quería estar con su hermano unas horas antes de que llegara Gregory con la cena, una que sería muy tarde y en un horario inadecuado, pero aun así consideraba que el plan para el día era mucho mejor que su rutina de siempre.- Gregory Lestrade vendrá con comida más tarde, así que no se preocupé por preparar nada.

-¿Gregory Lestrade?

-Sí –respondió junto a la puerta mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-¿El chef de Angie’s? –Le sorprendió un poco que conociera el restaurante, aunque no debería, no había muchos de su categoría en el pueblo.

-Sí.

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hasta la casa de los Watson, encontró a los niños sentados en la cocina con los cuadernos afuera, la señora Watson parecía a punto de terminar de hacer la cena. Ella lo dejó entrar visiblemente sorprendida por su presencia y más por su actitud. Sherlock casi deja caer su lápiz y John sólo se alegró por verlo. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa, acarició los rizos negros de la cabeza de su hermano, un gesto que su padre solía repetir varias veces durante el día y conversó con la madre de John sobre el día.

Sherlock sonrió aunque intentó que pasara desapercibido, por supuesto que Mycroft se dio cuenta.

14

GREGORY LESTRADE

-Vete de aquí.

Greg escuchó a Sally pero no le hizo gran caso, aún quedaban dos postres más que servir y se acabaría el trabajo.

-Greg, vete, soy capaz de terminar el día sola.

Ella se tomó la libertad de sacarlo de la cocina hasta su oficina al ver que dudaba, él se quitó el uniforme, tomó su celular y salió del restaurante no sin antes agarrar el paquete con los envases de comida para Mycroft. Eran ocho y treinta de la noche y se dio cuenta de estaba casi corriendo para llegar a casa de los Holmes lo más pronto que pudiera.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo con envases de comida, era obvio que con eso había captura su atención, se los quitó de las manos y desapareció con los mismos. Mycroft se acercó a él tranquilamente, estaba en mangas de camisa, con el cabello un poco revuelto, como si hoy no se hubiera peinado en absoluto.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Gregory –sonrió y se pasó una mano por la cara, sobre esa barba perfectamente cortada, el color pelirrojo de la misma captaba mucho su atención.- Estábamos mirando un poco de televisión, debo confesar que tenía años sin hacerlo.

-¿Qué veían?

-Criminal Minds –respondió como si fuera normal, aunque para él no lo era, jamás habría dejado que un niño de once años viera ese tipo de programas.- Le gusta resolver los casos, predecir cómo lo harán en el programa.

-Vaya…

-Tal vez se escuché fuera de lo normal –comentó mientras apagaba la televisión- pero te aseguro de que no podría ponerme a ver con él algo… infantil.

-Como Ben10.

-Exacto.

Ambos tuvieron que reír, era muy cierto que ni Mycroft Holmes era el típico hombre treintañero, soltero y bien parecido, ni Sherlock un niño cualquiera. No, Mycroft tenía un hermano menor, habían pasado una tragedia espantosa, atravesaba una depresión. Lo mismo aplicaba para su hermano, así que no le pareció adecuado juzgar tan sólo por un programa de televisión.

-Sherlock –dijo Mycroft al entrar a la cocina y ver que su hermano estaba comiendo ya de la comida que había traído.-Cenaste en casa de John.

-Esto sabe mejor –respondió hablando con la boca llena, Mycroft se veía indeciso, al final tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer del envase justo como su hermano. Era lasagna de vegetales, nada del otro mundo, pero ambos hermanos parecían disfrutarlo demasiado.

-Mañana puedo hacer el desayuno si gustan.

Obviamente lo dijo sin pensar pero Sherlock estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo. Mycroft lo miraba de una manera que no sabía interpretar, primero estaba esa parte fría que por más que intentaba contrarrestar, era parte de su ser, analítica tal vez, tratando de saber la razón por la cual ofrecía algo así. Después, se suavizó por completo, era como haber derretido un hielo, el azul de sus ojos se veía tan brillante que fue casi un milagro el haber permanecido sentado sin lanzarse sobre él para admirarlo mucho más de cerca.

-No te atrevas a negarte –amenazó el niño.

-No iba a hacerlo.

-Lo pensaste –lo acusó.

-Lo hice –aceptó Mycroft- pero luego valoré que la única comida que ingieres en su totalidad es la que prepara Gregory.

-Es la única que merece la pena ser ingerida.

Era una buena manera de halagarlo, Gregory pensó que viniendo de esos dos, era una buena manera.

15

El martes abrió la puerta de la casa enfrascado en la lectura de las últimas páginas de su libro, Gregory al verlo, no osó ni siquiera saludarlo, tan sólo una sonrisa y fue todo. Lo siguió pegado a sus talones hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez ahí, se sintió en libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. Escuchó a Sherlock en el piso superior, parecía que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, sin embargo, Mycroft estaba muy concentrado, capturado por lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en su libro.

Sintió una necesidad extraña, fuera de lugar por completo, nunca lo haría, pero pensaba en ello. Tenía ganas de dejar el sartén en el fuego, dar la vuelta a la mesa y besarlo mientras seguía leyendo, sólo un beso rápido, uno que no lo distrajera demasiado.

Era inesperado que ahora estuviera sintiendo, que se interesara, que quisiera algo más con ese hombre sentado frente a él. No pensó estar en esa situación, mucho menos en ese momento de su vida. Y mucho menos con él. Sonrió para sí mismo, aunque notó perfectamente que Mycroft lo estaba mirando de reojo, justo cuando dio vuelta a la última página. Le gustaba mucho, ojalá no fuera veinte años más joven, sin embargo, eso no parecía ser un gran obstáculo si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

-Chef –saludó Sherlock y se sentó en espera de los waffles con mermelada de kiwi y el licuado de fresa y mamey, en cuanto Greg colocó el plato y el vaso frente a él pareció que no esperaría un segundo más para devorarlo todo. Mycroft fue más moderado, dejó su libro ahora finalizado del lado izquierdo de la mesa y tomó con calma su tenedor, una vez que los probó cerró los ojos y pareció rememorar algo mientras el sabor lo embargaba.

-Deberían casarse –dijo Sherlock al terminar de beber su licuado. Greg no esperaba eso, comenzó a toser por no encontrar otra cosa que hacer para disimular la turbación que las palabras del niño le habían causado. Mycroft miraba a su hermano como si no entendiera en qué se basaba para decir aquello, su tenedor se había quedado a medio camino a su boca.- El chef logra que comas y además no le importa que te quedes leyendo sin hacerle caso, es más, piensa que te ves adorable mientras lo haces.

Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos respondió nada. Greg se dio la vuelta para terminar con los últimos waffles, esos que serían para él y Mycroft se concentró en terminar lo que estaba en su plato. Sherlock se encogió de hombres y metió el dedo dentro del vaso para terminar con la última gota del licuado pegado a las paredes. Greg le sirvió el resto del contenido de la licuadora cuando lo vio.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, la señora Hudson, quien había llegado temprano para ser testigo de todo aquello, abrió con presteza. Sherlock saltó de su silla y se despidió  con un movimiento de mano, antes de que la mujer entrara a la cocina para decirles que la madre de John lo esperaba en la entrada, el niño ya salía corriendo a toda prisa.

-Es bueno verlo querer ir a la escuela –comentó ella quien había sido testigo de interminables días donde Sherlock se negaba siquiera a salir de su cama.

-También lo es verlo comer sin tener que amenazarlo con licuarlo todo e introducirlo con un tubo por su boca. –Mycroft se tapó la boca al escuchar sus propias palabras, Greg lo miraba sorprendido, aunque de inmediato movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió.

-¿Eso es verdad? –Preguntó sabiendo que sí lo era, pero de todos modos le parecía un buen contraste con la situación que acababan de vivir, donde el niño no dejó nada de comida tras de sí.

-Lamentablemente lo es. –Dijo el pelirrojo apenado, apartó por un momento la mirada. Greg imaginó las veces que había amenazado a Sherlock para lograr que hiciera algo, pintando lo más terribles escenarios posibles y probables hasta convencerlo de que no se tentaría el corazón de ser necesario. Él no se habría comportado de esa manera con su hija, habría dialogado hasta que ella comprendiera la necesidad de aceptar lo que se le pedía. Sin embargo, como ya había evaluado antes, ni Sherlock ni Mycroft eran comunes y su manera de comportarse no eran que encontraras en el resto de las personas.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Greg tampoco era lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo, se echó a reír de buena gana causando que el pelirrojo se le quedara viendo extrañado, olvidando por completo su pena.

-No esperaba que te rieras –dijo cuándo notó que Greg no terminaba de hacerlo.

-Bueno es que tal vez imaginé a dos hermanos luchando por ver quién dice lo peor para conseguir que el otro haga su voluntad.

Entonces tocó el turno de Mycroft de reír y de verdad era algo maravilloso de contemplar. Era otra persona por completo, una sin cargas emocionales, sin un horrible pasado y sin la responsabilidad paternal sobre un nada sencillo hermano menor. Ojalá pudiera lograr eso siempre, ojalá fuera el motivo de su felicidad.

Durante las horas de la tarde estuvo distraído a tal grado que Sally tuvo que corregir un par de veces lo que estaba haciendo y eso era impensable, aunque ella sonreía porque sabía que no era algo malo que tuviera la cabeza en las nubes. Estaba pensando en él, en la manera en que tras terminar sus alimentos y limpiar un poco la cocina lo acompañó a la puerta. Se quedaron en el rellano, mirándose como si no supieran qué decir o si debían decirlo.

Era mirada era lo que le intrigaba. No pasó nada más, no se lanzó a sus brazos ni le robó todos los besos posibles. Pero quería hacerlo y no estaba seguro de sí él le estaba dando permiso o nada más estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Para que querría Mycroft a alguien como él en su vida? Alguien que había abandonado todo después de darse cuenta de los errores que cometió en su vida.

Le había estado dando tantas vueltas al asunto que ahora estaba muy confundido. Había quedado de ir de nuevo para el desayuno del miércoles, no quería dejar esta vez a Sally sola para cerrar, no era adecuado y tampoco podía llegar a casa de Mycroft después de las diez de la noche, Sherlock esperaba que estuviera dormido y él debía descansar para el día siguiente. Aunque verlo sin que el hermano pequeño los interrumpiera y sin la presencia de la señora Hudson en la casa tenía sus ventajas.

El problema era que no quería pensar en esas ventajas.

-Greg.

Era ya de noche y no había más clientes en el restaurante cuando Molly se acercó. Ella sonreía pero le parecía que estaba algo tensa al hacerlo. La dejó tomar el tiempo que necesitara para hablar aunque pensaba que no le gustaría del todo lo que diría.

-Me vas a proponer algo ¿verdad? –Preguntó al fin porque ella parecía tener problemas para hablar.

-Sí. –Sacó su computadora personal desde donde trabajaba con las redes sociales y donde actualizaba las reservaciones. Abrió una hoja de la agenda y se la mostró.- He estado recibiendo muchas llamadas solicitando reservación para el próximo domingo…

-No trabajamos los domingos Molly. –Greg sintió la necesidad de interrumpir ese discurso pues no tenía ningún sentido, todos descansaba en domingo y no había más que hablar.

-Lo sé y es algo maravilloso –respondió ella sonriendo.- Pero este próximo domingo es 14 de febrero…

-¿Y?

-Bueno pues –ella parecía más dudosa aun, tal vez creía que los argumentos que tenía preparados no eran para nada buenos y no le servirían de nada- Greg, creo que por una vez deberíamos preparar algo especial para el Día de San Valentín, hablé con Sally, ella está dispuesta a encargarse si es que no te interesa hacerlo.

-¿Sally quiere encargarse? –Esta vez comenzó a prestar atención. En verdad no le atraía la idea de abrir para “una ocasión especial”, recordaba las cenas de Día de San Valentín de años atrás, en los importantes restaurantes es un día en el que el trabajo nunca terminaba, pasaban horas y horas sin poder ir a casa tan sólo porque la gente solía poner importancia a un día que era como cualquiera. No quería repetir esa fórmula, por eso mismo no abrían en ninguna fecha así y todos podían ir a sus casas y descansar o hacer lo que gustaran.

-Por supuesto. He estado haciendo cálculos y podríamos ofrecer un menú de desayuno y comida a precio normal y las cenas a precio especial, preparar un ambiente romántico, decorar la rotonda… -Molly se detuvo al percatarse la mirada interrogante de Greg, él trataba de no aparentar molestia porque realmente no lo estaba, sin embargo aquello significaba un cambio demasiado grande.

-¿Has hablado con los vecinos? –Al escuchar la pregunta Molly trató de evitar su mirada sin conseguirlo,  Greg suavizó su expresión aunque no lo consiguió del todo, después de todo era un master chef, podía demostrar enojo de una manera muy intensa.

-Ellos están encantados, les parece una idea maravillosa que pongamos luces y saquemos unas mesas…

-¿De verdad lo quieren hacer? –Pese a que era intimidada por Greg, Molly hablaba con entusiasmo y eso era fácilmente perceptible, parecía que ella sólo era la mensajera, pero que entre todos habían pensado bien en los detalles.

-Greg, será algo bueno –dijo ella comenzando a enumerar las ventajas que podrían tener por algo así, porque en todo el pueblo no había otro restaurante de su categoría y además había recibido solicitudes de gente que sería capaz de cruzar el país para comer ahí.- Al parecer quieren que ingresemos a la guía Michelin.

-¿Con una estrella? –preguntó aguantando una carcajada, recordando los días en los que conseguir buenas críticas y estrellas eran todo lo que importaba en su vida.

-¡Por supuesto que no Greg! –gritó ella casi alterada por la pregunta.- Cuando hablaron conmigo ellos mencionaron que por tu fama y categoría entraríamos con tres estrellas desde un principio.

-Molly, ¿de verdad quieren hacer esto? –Ella pareció tomar la pregunta como una victoria, sonrió y volvió a decirle una cantidad de ventajas que podrían tener si hacían este tipo de eventos, los cuales, al ser tan raros, serían vistos como exclusivos y tendrían muchas ganancias que redundarían en bonos para los empleados.- Muy bien, pueden hacerlo.

-¡Maravilloso! –Molly se puso a saltar como si fuera una niña chica en vez de una mujer de mediana edad. Se detuvo y sin poderlo evitar, preguntó un poco preocupada:- Greg, ¿no te involucrarás para nada?

-¿De verdad crees que pueden usar mi restaurante sin que yo esté por completo involucrado?

El miércoles por la mañana fue recibido por Sherlock en la puerta de su casa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tocar el timbre cuando él ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Parecía molesto y lo miraba con mucho reproche, difícilmente podía sostenerle la mirada sin sentirse apenado. Esa reacción parecía ser lo que buscaba el chico porque de inmediato lo dejó pasar, aunque no le dirigió la palabra para nada.

Mycroft no estaba en la cocina, como pensó de inicio, le pareció extraño pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para preparar el desayuno del chico y este parecía ansioso por el mismo. Había decidido que necesitaba darle más comida sana, a él y a Mycroft, por lo que decidió hacerle un smoothie de zarzamora y un omelette de verduras y queso.

Sherlock estuvo sobre él todo el tiempo, parecía no querer interrumpir con preguntas pero poco a poco se fueron inflando sus cachetes y estaba a punto de explorar. Para Greg era gracioso, sobretodo porque la curiosidad del niño era clásica en aquellos que disfrutaban cocinar.

-No hay ninguna ciencia en esto –dijo finalmente Greg.- Podrías hacerlo tú sin ningún problema, o tal vez Mycroft podría.

-Mycroft sólo sabe comer… -las palabras de Sherlock murieron en su boca al instante y se fue a sentar a una silla, escondiendo el rostro detrás de sus rebeldes rizos negros. Greg, sirvió el omelette y lo puso en la barra del desayunador. El niño se concentró en comer, tomando pequeños sorbos de su smoothie.- Cuando nuestros padres vivían mi hermano era diferente, solía sonreír y ser sarcástico, no me trataba como si fuera un niño aunque lo fuera y además de todo, comía mucho y pesaba casi treinta kilos más de lo que pesa ahora.

Greg imaginaba a ese Mycroft, años más joven, sin ninguna preocupación más que su propio desarrollo profesional, con tiempo para estar con su hermano, con  la vida sencilla. Un Mycroft al que nunca habría conocido, uno que jamás habría cruzado su camino.

-Yo conocía a su novio pero nuestros padres no –entre trago y trago del smoothie seguía hablando, Greg pensaba que tal vez no debería contar esas cosas de su hermano pero el niño parecía no percatarse de eso- aunque sospechaban que tenía a alguien, por sus ausencias y evidente uso del celular a todas horas, hasta en la mesa, cosa que molestaba a nuestra madre.

-Pero tus padres no lo regañaban realmente –comentó Greg pensando que podía ver tan clara la imagen en su mente que sabía lo que había sucedido esos días. Sherlock lo miró de esa manera que parecía que evaluaba cosas en su persona que nadie más podía ver, al final asintió.

-No lo hacían, ni tampoco a mí. –Sherlock había terminado toda la comida y ahora jugaba con el vaso de vidrio distraídamente.- Mamá sonreía mucho y siempre nos daba todos los besos posibles, ambos hacíamos gestos y fingíamos molestia pero nos agradaba. Papá siempre estaba distraído y en un estado de ensoñación constante y sin embargo, siempre estaba al pendiente, listo para platicar con nosotros o llevarnos por un helado.

-Eran buenos padres –la voz de Greg se quebró al final, pensaba que su hija no se habría expresado así de él, que ella habría dicho que jamás veía a su padre, que tenía que levantarse madrugada para saludarlo, que jamás estaba presente, que lo extrañaba mucho.

-Mycroft era enorme –Sherlock comenzó a reír, recordando con seguridad alguna broma que le habría dicho a su hermano- parecía ballena y siempre tenía un pastel en la mano o cualquier otra comida.

-Creo que es imposible que lo imagine así.

-Era una ballena pelirroja.

-Basta Sherlock.

-Es cierto, tengo pruebas.- Antes de que osara ir por las pruebas mencionadas la señora Hudson entró en la cocina anunciando que la señora Watson estaba por tocar el timbre y que era mejor que Sherlock se apurara. El niño pareció olvidar a Greg y salió corriendo al vestíbulo, la mujer lo siguió pero en cosa de minutos estaba de regreso en la cocina.

-Mycroft estuvo viendo años de televisión en una sola noche –dijo nada más entrar, parecía que esperaba ser interrogado sobre el paradero del hombre en cualquier momento- así que ahora duerme plácidamente el sillón. ¿Sabe? Jamás lo había visto quedarse dormido en ninguna otra habitación que no fuera su cuarto, mucho menos con el control de la televisión en la mano y una bolsa de papas fritas en la otra.

-Un buen maratón no es un buen maratón si uno se queda dormido en el sillón –bromeó Greg ante la imagen del hombre dormido entre moronas de papas, la señora Hudson rio sin voltearlo a ver, concentrada en la limpieza de la cocina aunque había sido muy cuidadoso para no ensuciar más que levemente.

-Debería ir a verlo, es todo un espectáculo.

La mujer siguió ocupándose y no le quedó de otra a Greg más que dirigirse a la sala. La televisión apagada y las cortinas corridas hacían una oscuridad casi total, sin embargo no le costó más que un minuto acostumbrarse para poder ver con claridad. Se sentó a su lado, se sintió con un poco de derecho a quitar un mechón de cabello rojo de su frente y pasó sus dedos con suavidad por su mejilla.

Eso era todo, no quería nada más, sólo esa cercanía de saberse capaz de cuidar de otra persona, de velar por ella, de estar ahí a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Sabía que Mycroft era muy joven para él, que merecía mucho más que esa vida pueblerina sin otras aspiraciones, que un día Sherlock crecería e iría a la universidad y él dejaría de sentir la necesidad de controlar cada segundo de su vida.

Mycroft abrió los ojos y entonces Greg se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado para mirarlo dormir. Hizo algo muy tonto, se acercó todavía más, pese a la luz, podía ver sus ojos azules y hasta las pecas sobre sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, eran tan pequeñas que podían pasar desapercibidas. Greg estaba convencido de que él pensaba que aquello era un sueño, que no terminaba por verlo como la realidad, porque rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó a él con decisión para poderlo besar.

El beso fue extraordinario y eso sólo usando una palabra normal, la verdad es que no tenía mucha manera de describirlo para lograr ser justo con lo que sucedía. El beso era como uno que le daría al amor de su vida, como el beso que se le da cada día a la persona que lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. Lo hizo suspirar y casi perder el equilibrio, lo que habría causado que cayera sobre el cuerpo de Mycroft rompiendo la sensación de encanto que pendía entre ambos. Era un momento robado, atemporal, irrepetible.

Mycroft volvió a dormirse, confirmando la teoría de Greg de que había actuado sin estar realmente consciente. Cuando perdió sus brazos alrededor suyo y el calor de sus labios, los extrañó de inmediato. Se retiró de la casa sin poder pensar en ninguna otra cosa más que en ese momento, ese que sería suyo para siempre, que querría repetir una y mil veces. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho en la comida, en la plática de Sally sobre lo que harían para San Valentín y en los clientes una vez que abrieron el restaurante.

Aunque era caso perdido, no podía evitarlo, Mycroft se había apoderado sin esfuerzo de su mente.


	3. Lo que será de nuestras vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para cualquier otro el hecho de entrar a una relación es algo que no debe apresurarse.  
> Para la gente que sabe lo frágil que puede ser la vida, no es apresurarse, es aprovechar cada día de la vida.

16

MYCROFT HOLMES

Se despertó con dolor de cuello y tras haber soñado con las bondades del canibalismo. Aunque había sido interesante sólo había terminado de ver la primera temporada antes de dormirse, pese a la tonelada de papas fritas y cuatro latas de refresco que se había comido. El hecho de despertar hasta las once de la mañana no lo hacía sentirse nada orgulloso, sin embargo, haber hecho algo tan común y corriente era reconfortante.

Además, como punto culminante estaba el hecho de que al parecer, todo había sucedido a su alrededor. Sherlock desayunó y partió a la escuela y el mundo no estaba al borde del colapso, su ausencia de la escena política no cambiaba en absoluto nada, finalmente su frase de “un pequeño puesto en el gobierno británico” era cierta. Tan sólo una pieza más, nada imprescindible.

En la cocina encontró el desayuno que Gregory dejó para él, la prueba de que había acudido una vez más a su casa por la mañana. Lo calentó en el horno de microondas y comió sin ningún tipo de prisa, disfrutando de la sencillez de los sabores y de la magnífica ejecución del plato. Lavó su plato, aunque eso le ganó las protestas de la señora Hudson cuando lo vio hacerlo y después de tomar un baño sacó una caja que guardaba en el fondo de su armario.

Hace años, cuando era un adolescente, solía escribir todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Pero eso fue antes de que naciera Sherlock, cuando todo su mundo giraba en torno a él, a lo que quería, a lo que soñaba, a lo que se pensaba capaz. La vida era diferente, tal vez en cierto sentido mejor, aunque no podía negar que cuando conoció a su hermano supo que no podría vivir sin él.

Mycroft solía tener muchas libretas de pasta dura, había por lo menos quince en la caja que había guardado y otras tantas que había tirado, porque contenían estupideces que no quería leer nunca más. También había muchas en blanco, su madre solía comprarle todas las que encontraba, con hermosos diseños coloridos, porque sabía que las quería y que las usaría.  Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Descubrió que era excelente en otros ámbitos mucho más prácticos y que además de todo, le podrían traer el reconocimiento sino público, sí de personas con altos cargos en el país. Eso le gustaba, la sensación de poder era intoxicante y se volvió adictiva a los pocos meses. Era el genio que se había graduado de la universidad antes de los dieciocho y luego se volvió unas de las personas más jóvenes en trabajar en Downing Street, aquello se volvió su vida.

Sin embargo ahora, doce años después, estaba cansado.

Después de leer casi todas las libretas encontró la que buscaba, la había escrito al último, justo antes de graduarse y entrar a trabajar y aun pensaba en ella y en su contenido de vez en vez. Gracias a su trabajo conocía a mucha gente y si bien no podía usar su nombre para lo que estaba planeando, de todos modos podía pedir el favor. Además de todo lo había escrito en francés y si usaba un seudónimo, nadie jamás tendría que saber que era de él.

Cerca de la una de la tarde salió con dirección a la oficina de correos para poner la libreta en una entrega especial, llegaría a París en cuatro horas y estaría en manos de su amigo para las seis de la tarde. Le mandó un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba que lo revisara y le diera su opinión, la respuesta fue sencilla, “para ti lo que necesites”. Sonrió, tenía sus ventajas intervenir en casos internacionales sobre derechos de autor.

Después de eso compró un café, una de esas cosas azucaradas y de sabores interesantes, lo fue bebiendo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba por el pueblo, cosa que no había hecho antes, no con el interés adecuado. Era un lugar lindo, tranquilo, con una alta población de hombres y mujeres jubilados. Aquí no pasaba nada, por eso había sido su elección natural al buscar un lugar seguro para Sherlock.

-Hey, pelirrojo, ¿podrías ayudarme?

La voz lo sobresaltó, sobre todo por el uso del sobrenombre. La mujer que le hablaba era la otra chef del restaurante de Gregory, una joven de rostro serio que parecía que estaba molesta todo el tiempo. Sin embargo ella le agradaba, podía ver que era tremendamente fiel a Gregory y  eso era invaluable. Le pasó una caja que contenía diez cartones de leche, ella había estado cargando dos por lo que había solicitado la ayuda.

-Gracias, creo que exageré al comprar tanta –explicó y al mismo tiempo echó a andar esperando que él la siguiera. Lo hizo claro, no tenía muchas opciones, además por la prisa con la que caminaba suponía que debía regresar al restaurante lo más pronto posible.- Cometí el error de no revisar si teníamos suficiente leche, pero es algo que a veces sucede ya que no tenemos mucha ayuda para el inventario.

-¿Con esta es suficiente? –preguntó él simplemente, ella asintió y siguió hablando sobre cosas normales del restaurante, cosas que a él no se le habría ocurrido preguntar aunque de todos modos podría saber. Era obvio que Gregory no quería que fuera un lugar grande, que sólo lo tenía porque amaba cocinar y era algo tan propio de él que no podría abandonarlo nunca. De quererlo, el lugar tendría el doble de cupo y más ayuda en la cocina, pero eso también significaba mucha más responsabilidad y el invertir tiempo para hacer crecer el negocio.

-Sally, vamos retrasados –la voz de Gregory lo sorprendió, era fuerte y bastaba con decir aquello para que la chef se pusiera en acción. Él se quedó dónde estaba, con la caja de leche en las manos, sin saber qué hacer. Los movimientos de Gregory eran perfectos, todo estaba en orden para que él no tuviera que buscar lo que necesitaba. Estaba todo orquestado perfectamente, pese a la ausencia de Sally y a la falta de leche, por eso no se quería mover por temor a irrumpir en algún proceso cronometrado.

Podría quedarse sentado en la oficina, sacar la libreta que había puesto en la mañana dentro de su mochila, un artículo que tenía mucho de no usar pero que antes siempre tenía consigo, y ponerse a escribir hasta que olvidara la hora que era. Sí, podría hacer eso y esperar a que Gregory terminara lo que tenía que hacer y pudieran recoger a Sherlock en casa de John y después ir a la suya.

Su pensamiento lo había traicionado de una manera terrible, ¿por qué había pensado en una casa para todos? Una casa donde sucediera lo mismo que los días previos, donde Gregory preparara el desayuno para todos, donde Sherlock pudiera ir a la escuela sin que él necesitara saber qué hacía cada segundo, donde él se sentara a escribir o leer sin tener la presión de ir a Londres, donde Gregory regresara por la noche y él se encargara de asegurarse de que el cansancio del día se esfumaba.

¿Eso quería para él? ¿Así quería que fuera su vida?

-¿Myc? –La voz de Gregory lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y de la súbita epifanía que había llegado a su mente, que podría vivir una vida así de tranquila, sin aspirar a otra cosa, sin querer la gloria con la que había soñado antes de nacer Sherlock, si esa vida era con él. Con Gregory Lestrade y su maravillosa sonrisa.- Baja la caja, no tienes que estarla cargando.

Lo hizo como pudo, estaba un poco nervioso y no tenía mucha idea de qué debía hacer ahora. No era como otras cosas, donde se toma una decisión y se puede anunciar que se ha tomado; para nada, no podía simplemente decirle a Gregory que creía que podrían llegar tan lejos como formar una familia, vivir en la misma casa, compartir todo dentro de ella y mucho más.

-Gracias por ayudarle a Sally –dijo cuando hubo puesto en su lugar la leche, tal vez era su imaginación ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer por alguien como Gregory, pero creía que se acercaba demasiado al hablar, invadiendo su espacio personal. ¿Lo estaba invitando a hacer algo más, a reaccionar de alguna manera en especial? - ¿Comes conmigo?

-No quiero interrumpirte… -trató de disculparse para poderse ir y pensar con detenimiento la manera en que podía actuar de ahora en adelante, estaba seguro de que si no hacía un plan detallado iba a ponerse en vergüenza en cualquier momento.

-No lo haces, de hecho tenemos sólo dos mesas reservadas, el problema es que las cuatro personas pidieron la crema y se terminó la leche.

-Entonces acepto, comeré contigo.

Nada más dijo que lo haría y Gregory lo llevó a su oficina, donde había muchas carpetas y papeles en perfecto orden, una computadora sobre un escritorio de madera. Se dio cuenta de que no había nada personal en el lugar, ni siquiera una sola fotografía. Le pidió que se sentara, quitó la computadora y unos folders y luego desapareció para volver a aparecer un par de minutos después cargado de dos platos de la más deliciosa crema de champiñones que hubiera probado en su vida.

-Es perfecta –dijo cuándo prácticamente había terminado.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste –responde y  terminan en silencio el resto de crema, Gregory sale en busca del segundo platillo, una especie de empanada de hojaldre rellena de espinacas, de nuevo, es algo sencillo pero de sabor inigualable.

-Chef –Sally abrió la puerta lo suficiente para hablar pero esperó a que Gregory le dije que entrara.- Para las tres y media tenemos seis mesas reservadas, Phil ya está tomando las órdenes de tres de ellas.

-Gracias Sally, dame un momento.

-Creo que es tiempo de irme –Habían estado callados y sin embargo le había agradado la compañía, el no tener que rellenar los silencios con conversaciones tontas. – Muchas gracias por la comida.

-De nada, aquí siempre serás bienvenido –la respuesta era sincera, Gregory lo había mirado directamente a los ojos para decirlo y ahora esperaba una respuesta. Mycroft no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decirle, no estaba preparado para poner palabras entre ellos sin haberlas pensado adecuadamente. Aunque claro, hizo algo más que poner palabras, algo que no pensó porque simplemente, tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos, se dio cuenta de las reacciones de Gregory pero decidió actuar a pesar de ellas, fue consciente de la manera en que contuvo la respiración y sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo ahí, tan cerca, al alcance de su mano. Gregory era un hombre tan bello, tan perfecto, tan maravilloso. No era sólo que su apariencia física lo hiciera atractivo para él, era el conjunto. Esa manera que tuvo para entrar en su vida, para volverse importante.

Después de unos segundos donde casi la indecisión lo hizo echarse para atrás, unió sus labios con los de Gregory, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y dejó que su cuerpo se recargara sobre el de hombre mayor quien sin dudarlo lo recibió como si hubiera estado pensando en hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos no pudo hacer otra cosa que perderse en la sensación, no recordaba que se sintiera así besar a alguien, mucho menos que el ser besado incluyera suaves mordiscos y el que una lengua experta intentara entrar a su boca. Sintió que se movía hacia atrás y de repente su espalda golpeó contra la puerta haciendo un ruido leve.

Mycroft dejó escapar una ligera exclamación ante el hecho y eso fue aprovechado por Gregory para invadir su boca, si bien no le había dado permiso como tal para hacerlo, no se quejaría por ello. No podía evitar analizar la situación, aunque por momentos era superado por lo que sentía, porque era definitivo, nunca nadie lo había besado así.

De repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas, que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, que no podía respirar. Aunque rompieron el beso se quedaron uno junto al otro, abrazados, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y en lo único que podía pensar era que quería volver a empezar todo de nuevo.

-¿Greg? –Le quería preguntar si podía quedarse ahí con él, si lo dejaría estar en sus brazos hasta que sus vidas se terminaran porque ahí estaba muy bien, demasiado bien.

-¿Me llamaste Greg? –No se dio cuenta de que lo hizo hasta que Gregory lo mencionó, se sintió avergonzado por ello más que por besarlo o estar ahora atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Lo hice –respondió y escondió la cara en el cuello del chef, ahí estaría seguro y no tendría que mirar sus ojos y explicarle que se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que bien podría decirle Greg o cualquier otro nombre que se le ocurriera, como amor mío por ejemplo. A ese grado. Aunque no le explicaría, por lo menos no por ahora.

-Myc, ¿crees que podrían venir a cenar? ¿Sherlock y tú? –Sabía que tendrían que separarse pero el constatar que una vez que lo hicieran se verían de nuevo era algo desconocido. Parecía que con Gregory pasaría una serie de “primeras veces” porque aunque había tenido novio en el pasado, Mycroft no dejaba que este se acercara realmente a él. Se veían a veces, se mandaban mensajes, pero algo así como un beso en el trabajo para luego cenar juntos, se sentía tan nuevo, tan frágil, tan perfecto.

-¿A qué hora? –Preguntó aferrándose a los últimos momentos junto al cuerpo de Gregory, de cualquier manera era bueno que se separaran o de otra forma no podría hacerlo más.

-A las ocho –Respondió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. La delgadez de su cuerpo era patente, Mycroft se sentía por completo rodeado y le gustaba, que Gregory fuera capaz de hacer que se perdiera entre sus brazos, que no deseara salir, que quisiera vivir ahí.

-A las ocho.

17

A las ocho de la noche no había ya clientes, Molly les explicó antes de salir que sobretodo los miércoles eran días muy lentos y la última reservación fue a las seis treinta. Phil y Sally también se retiraron cuando ellos iban entrando, por lo que fueron recibidos en la cocina por Gregory. Sherlock se animó nada más de verlo y más cuando se dio cuenta de que podría experimentar con la comida.

Prepararon primero algo saludable, una sopa minestrone, Gregory lo dejó cortar todas las verduras y averiguar qué ingredientes daban el mejor sabor. Después de eso un filete de atún con costra dulce, algo que Sherlock adoró hacer por el glaseado del dulce de mango. Al final un souffle de chocolate, ese era parte del menú y Gregory lo colocó en unas largas copas con crema chantilly sabor cereza.

Sherlock se comió dos copas de souffle y se dedicó a limpiarlas por completo del producto. Gregory miraba a Mycroft, no habían hablado en todo el tiempo porque había tenido que dar instrucciones y explicar ingredientes, pero le bastaba eso, que estuvieran sentados uno junto al otro mirando como el niño lograba mancharse todos los cachetes de chocolate.

-Myc…

De inmediato lo miró un poco asustado, la indecisión al decir su nombre era patente, algo le quería decir pero temía hacerlo. No quería que esto terminara, para él no había hecho más que empezar, unos cuantos días de una dicha que era nueva para él pero que ahora significaba todo en su vida.

-¿Pasa algo?

Mycroft no quería una respuesta a esa pregunta pero igual la tenía que hacer, tal vez Gregory lo había pensado y se había dado cuenta de lo inapropiado que era todo. Un hombre veinte años menor y con la responsabilidad de un niño de once. Lo entendía, si todo terminaba iba a entenderlo pero igual le dolería como nunca antes.

Nunca antes.

Gregory le hacía descubrir cosas que nunca antes vivió y quería seguir haciéndolo.

-Tengo que comprar varias cosas de un proveedor en Londres para la cena que ofreceremos el domingo, ¿crees que sería una locura si te pido que me acompañes?

Se sintió tan aliviado que dejó escapar un suspiro que fue audible hasta para Sherlock, quien lo miró sabiendo toda la sarta de tonterías que habían pasado por su cabeza, pero cuando puso los ojos en blanco no lo hizo molesto. Gregory tal vez se dio cuenta de que había imaginado algo malo porque puso su mano encima de la suya, lo cual tranquilizó su mente por completo.

-Iré contigo. –Respondió al final cuando sintió que era seguro hablar, Gregory sonrió y Mycroft recordó, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo, el poder de esa sonrisa perfecta.

-Excelente.

Al día siguiente, con Sherlock en la escuela, subieron al tren a las nueve de la mañana. Estar en la estación lo hizo tener la necesidad de pararse muy cerca de Gregory, tomar su mano aunque no sabía si tenía el derecho a hacerlo, esconderse detrás de él hasta que el tren llegara por completo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener ese comportamiento, creía que no era propio depender así de otra persona, que no lo necesitaba. Pero lo necesitaba y Gregory parecía muy contento al poder protegerlo aunque fuera de un recuerdo. No tenía idea de si sabía lo que estuvo a punto de hacer aquella noche, pero parecía dispuesto a evitar que recordara.

Se sentaron juntos, Gregory puso su mano encima de su rodilla, en cuanto estuvieron en movimiento comenzó a besarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa por completo. Mycroft tal vez creía que lo de ayer no se repetiría tan rápido, después de todo por la noche cuando se vieron no hubo ningún indicio de intimidad entre ambos más que su mano sobre la suya. Tal vez era por la presencia de Sherlock que eso sucedió, pero ahora estaban solos, aunque rodeados de otros pasajeros que no les prestaban nada de atención.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Le preguntó Mycroft tras una pausa que se tomaron.

-Tus labios.

-¿Sonríes por mis labios? –Estaba extrañado, no tenía sentido, pero la verdad es Gregory miraba con insistencia su boca y parecía disfrutar la vista.

-Están inflamados y rojos. –Respondió y pareció que necesitaba volver a probarlos, de nuevo lo tomó en un beso cada vez más descontrolado, Mycroft parecía tener la necesidad de entrar en contacto con él, casi estaba sentado encima del hombre mayor mientras sus manos buscaban tocarlo.

-Parece que disfrutas morder mis labios.

Gregory no respondió, tan sólo actuó, mordió de nuevo sus labios, Mycroft pensaba que los tendría aún más inflamados y rojos que momentos antes y que eso ponía muy feliz a su acompañante porque no parecía con ganas de dejarlo de hacer. Años atrás cuando tenía novio jamás hubieran tenido un despliegue de cariño tan públicamente, Mycroft no lo habría permitido, se le hacía inadecuado e inapropiado. Pero ahora, a Gregory podría besarlo enfrente de la misma Reina Isabel, de eso no tenía duda.

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó cerca de la Torre de Londres, Gregory lo detuvo una vez que cruzó el Tower Bridge. Tomó a Mycroft de la mano y lo llevó a uno de los lugares perfectos para tomar una fotografía, sacó su celular y le pidió que se quedara quieto. Él no sabía qué hacer, no era una persona a la que le gustara que lo fotografiaran, se sentía siempre extraño, antes era por lo poco armónico que era su cuerpo, con todos los kilos extra que tuvo desde siempre. Ahora era porque sentía que no había manera en que no fuera evidente que estaba exageradamente delgado.

Pero Gregory tomó la foto y luego se acercó a él para tomar una selfie, cosa que hizo de manera natural y mucho mejor de lo que lo habría hecho él, quien nunca se había tomado una antes. Le mostró la foto y creyó que se veía terrible, el cabello más largo de lo usual y con una barba de cinco días que creía que lo hacía ver muy mal.

-Me gusta –dijo de repente el chef- te ves muy bien.

-No es cierto –respondió como cualquier adolescente incrédulo ante un halago, de por sí al lado de Gregory se sentía más joven y ahora se ponía a decir esas cosas. Habían comenzado a caminar, el proveedor que tenían que ver estaba a unas cuantas calles del Támesis, el clima era agradable y había bastante gente en la calle.

-Deberías dejarte siempre la barba, tanto cabello rojo es muy lindo.

Mycroft se sintió tan apenado, no creía que el cabello rojo fuera “lindo”, de niño le habían hecho mil burlas por esa causa, así que no podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

-¿Te gusta?

Gregory se detuvo y lo acercó a él, ahora parecía tan normal entre ambos que estuviera así, sin espacio entre ambos, sus rostros a milímetros. Lo besó de nuevo como en el tren, Mycroft sintió que las piernas no lo iban a sostener por lo que se sujetó de los hombros de él.

-Todo de ti me gusta.

18

El lugar era muy elegante, cuando llegaron y Gregory se anunció no pasaron ni dos minutos con una hermosa mujer rubia salió a recibirlos. Ella era joven, tal vez uno o dos años más grande que Mycroft y parecía disfrutar con el contacto físico con el chef. Por un momento lo ignoraron, pero cuando ella les pidió que fueran a su oficina, Gregory lo tomó por la mano para que caminar a su lado. La gente podría ser más cuidadosa con lo que expresa con su cuerpo si supieran que había personas como Mycroft, quien estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada por la actitud de la mujer.

Era obvio que lo miraba con odio y una emoción similar al desprecio, se preguntaba qué demonios veía Gregory en él y el pensamiento de “flacucho de pelos naranjas” fue tan claro en su rostro que estuvo a punto de excusarse para ir al baño y poder dar rienda suelta a las risas. Bien podría enojarse, pero hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo, Gregory Lestrade era un genio de la cocina, podría aspirar a ser master chef de dónde quisiera y conquistar a quien se propusiera, pero en vez de eso lo tomaba a él de la mano y le decía que le gustaba.

Gregory habló con la mujer durante veinte minutos, aquel lugar era el que se encargaba de proveer las flores para el anterior restaurante del chef y él consideraba que no había ninguno mejor, por eso es que acudió para pedir un favor, una entrega fuera de Londres, aunque no solían hacerlo. Por supuesto aceptaron, la amistad con uno de los dueños, quien no estaba en el lugar, era de muchos años  y no se iban a negar. Las recibiría de madrugada, situación que hizo que Mycroft levantara una ceja, sin embargo para el hombre mayor esto no parecía ser ningún problema.

-Ahora, hemos de asegurar que tendremos la mejor carne y el mejor pescado para el domingo. –Nada más salieron echó a caminar con dirección a la calle principal, donde detuvo un taxi al que le indicó que los dejara en Picadilly Circus.- Para eso tengo que pedir un favor.

-Te conoce mucha gente. –Mycroft comentó por decir algo al sentir que Gregory se recargó sobre de él, su mano en su rodilla izquierda, totalmente casual.

-Es una de las ventajas de estar en el negocio desde los dieciocho años.

Llegaron exageradamente rápido y desde ahí caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un edificio magnífico de piedra marmórea y puertas de metal garigoleado. The Wolseley, se leía en una placa. Por dentro era un lugar agradable, con alto techo abovedado y largas lámparas de luz cálida que pendían de candelabros extravagantes.  

-¡¡Lestrade!!

El grito fuerte de un hombre los hizo voltear a su derecha, justo a tiempo para ver como la persona que habló se acercaba para abrazar a Gregory. Era un hombre mayor, tal vez de la misma edad que el chef pero no en las mismas condiciones físicas. Para Mycroft era obvio que tenía un problema a de presión arterial alta mal tratado y una obesidad rayando en lo mórbido.

Los sentaron en una mesa privada aunque con visión perfecta del resto del restaurante, Mycroft fue presentado con el gerente del lugar, antiguo master chef y conocido de Gregory de toda la vida. De hecho habían estudiado juntos, por lo que Mycroft confirmaba el hecho de que fueran de la misma edad, cincuenta años, pero vividos de manera muy diferente. Siempre se había fijado en hombres mayores, aunque su único novio no lo era, tal vez por eso las cosas habían sido algo extrañas con él. Pero nunca jamás podría haberse fijado en alguien como el amigo de Gregory, no, nunca jamás.

Sin embargo hablaron largo y tendido, les llevaron de comer cosas que no ordenaron pero que eran deliciosas, aunque con cada bocado se imaginaba que su chef lo habría hecho mil veces mejor. ¿Su chef? Mycroft no podía evadir ese pensamiento, aunque ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de sentarse a hablar sobre la relación, si es que era una relación. Esperaba que sí.

Al final de día y después de mucha más comida de la que pensaba ingerir, Gregory consiguió que el gerente del lugar le asegurara que compraría su pedido de carne y pescado para el domingo y que lo enviaría, igual de madrugada, con uno de sus empleados de confianza. Eran casi las siete de la noche y los dos hombres habían tomado unas cuantas copas de más mientras hablaban, embargados por los recuerdos de cuando eran jóvenes. Mycroft no se podía quejar, había escuchado cosas que tal vez no podría haber sabido de otra manera.

Como que Gregory aprendió a manejar una motocicleta a los trece años y para los quince había tenido un terrible accidente de donde salió con una pierna fracturada. Que se había escapado de su casa a los diez años porque su mamá tuvo la grandiosa idea de cambiarlo de escuela y él odiaba la nueva. Estuvo seis horas sentado en el Museo de Londres hasta que al cerrarlo un guardia se percató de que estaba solo y llamó a la policía.

Subieron a otro taxi a King’s Cross para tomar el tren de regreso a casa,  sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Sherlock diciéndole que tal vez llegaría más tarde lo previsto. Gregory sostenía con fuerza su mano izquierda y a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Tal vez fueron esas copas de más en el restaurante pero su acompañante se descontroló por completo en el trayecto, algo que tampoco había vivido antes, que sus manos subieran por su pierna, que lo tomara por su cadera, que casi subiera encima de él para besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando le pagó al taxista tuvo que evitar hacer contacto visual, no era que sintiera vergüenza, no lo hacía, era simplemente que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la obvia demostración pública de lo que Gregory pensaba de él. No hablaron mucho desde que compraron los boletos de regreso y durante los diez minutos que tuvieron que esperar para que saliera el tren, sintió como si de repente necesitaran una conversación importante que no pudiera evitar.

-Mycroft yo…

Había muchas ventajas en su capacidad de saber lo que lo demás pensaban, porque Gregory no sabía cómo decirle lo que pasaba por su mente. Trataba de justificar lo que había pasado en los días previos, pero sobretodo ese día, donde ambos se comportaron como si todo aquello fuera normal entre ambos. Se besaban en público, caminaban tomados de la mano, pasaban el día entero juntos.

-No es demasiado rápido Gregory –lo interrumpió pero el hombre mayor pareció aliviado al escucharlo.- Creo que ambos sabemos que lo que tenemos ahora, esta vida, este momento, podría no existir mañana.

Tal vez no eran las palabras más delicadas, pero era lo que pensaba. El día que sus padres murieron fue como otros días, pensó que por una vez que él no llevara a Sherlock a la escuela no sucedería nada, las cosas no cambiaban de un día para otro. Por lo menos eso pensaba antes. Fue cosa de un momento, su vida cambió en menos de un minuto y eso jamás podría corregirlo. Le quedaban muchas cosas para arrepentirse, por ejemplo la cantidad de veces que se negó a convivir con sus padres porque le parecía aburrido o porque tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Por lo mismo, ahora que tenía algo bueno, no pensaba esperar, ¿cuál era el sentido? De cierta manera era lo que pasaba con Sherlock, trataba de mantenerlo protegido pero eso funcionaba ahora que era un niño; pero en cuando fuera un poco más grande y decidiera por sí mismo, ¿qué podría hacer él? Darse de cuenta era complicado, pero si en algún momento se interponía entre su hermano y sus decisiones, saldría perdiendo, de eso estaba seguro.

Así que, en vista de la claridad de los hechos y del prospecto de futuro que había realizado en su mente en los últimos segundos, ¿por qué no simplemente tomar lo que Gregory quería darle sin preocuparse por sí lo acababa de conocer o si era veinte años mayor?

-¿O hay algo más que te haga dudar?

Gregory sonrió, Mycroft sabía que eso era todo, que dudaba porque estaban precipitándose de cierta manera cuando ambos habían pasado años recluidos en sí mismos, evadiendo, evitando. Ahora simplemente saltaban ante lo primero que había logrado sacudir sus mundos. Se sintió rodeado por los brazos del hombre mayor, abrazado con fuerza. Él lo abrazo de la misma manera, lo cual era perfecto.

19

El viernes la señora Hudson le dijo que la señora Watson estaba esperando en la puerta para hablar con él. No le pareció extraño, tal vez habría algún en la rutina y tenía que comentarlo. Ella sonrió al verlo, su rostro reflejaba una emoción extraña que no creía interpretar correctamente.

-Te ves muy bien Mycroft –le dijo al tomar su mano a modo de saludo.- Hay más color en tu rostro, ¿estás comiendo mejor?

-De hecho sí, estoy comiendo mucho mejor –respondió sin ninguna pena, el espejo también le había mostrado lo que comentaba la señora Watson, que sus ojeras estaban menos marcadas y que sus pómulos no sobresalían tanto.- Es una de las ventajas de tener un chef personal.

-¿Es cierto entonces? –Preguntó ella y de inmediato desvió su mirada, aunque quería saber no le gustaba meterse en su vida tan descaradamente.

-¿Qué es cierto?

-Que te has enamorado perdidamente del chef de Angie’s y que te casaras con él.

Eso no lo esperaba, enrojeció por completo de la cara, sin embargo, no estaba avergonzado, sólo que no esperaba que nadie se lo dijera así.

-¿Lo dijo Sherlock? –La madre de John asintió al mismo tiempo que sonreía cada vez más, tal vez porque él estaba sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Sí estoy enamorado de él, pero la parte de casarme…

-Claro, yo también pensé que eso era muy apresurado.

-No tanto, ya casi es una semana de conocerlo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, sin embargo, en virtud a lo que el día de ayer dijo, su consciencia plena sobre la fragilidad de la cosas, sobre poder perder a alguien de un día para otro, el hecho de casarse tan rápido con Gregory no estaría fuera de sus planes.

-Mycroft, quería decirte que hoy por la noche proyectarán una película en el auditorio, ¿dejarías que Sherlock fuera con nosotros?

Pensó en la respuesta y es que la última vez que había visto una película con su hermano había sido mucho tiempo atrás. A él no le gustaban las salas de cine ni las conglomeraciones, pero perderse de las actividades de su hermano tampoco era una buena solución, dejar que fuera con los Watson era lo sencillo, pero no lo correcto.

-Por supuesto, aunque tal vez podría ir yo también.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó con felicidad la señora Watson.- De hecho tengo dos entradas extra, así que podrías decirle al chef que nos acompañe.

-Bien –respondió Mycroft dudando de que Gregory pudiera realmente ir con ellos.- Le diré.

Regresó a la cocina una vez que Sherlock se fuera con los Watson con rumbo a la escuela, Gregory tal vez había escuchado la conversación pues se notaba que esperaba que le dijera algo.

-¿Te interesaría ir conmigo y Sherlock a ver una película?

Lo dijo a tal velocidad que tal vez no había sido claro en absoluto, sin embargo su respuesta llegó en forma de un chef muy sonriendo que lo abrazó mientras estaba sentado en uno de los bancos altos que tenía en su desayunador y quien lo besó de una forma que sólo podría interpretar como positiva.

-Me interesa ir contigo a donde sea –respondió entre beso y beso, Mycroft sintió que todo su cuerpo se calentaba, no sólo por el contacto físico, sino por el hecho de que él quisiera estar con él, donde fuera, aunque eso significara ir al cine con su hermano.

En la tarde Gregory dejaría a Sally de nuevo a cargo del restaurante, a las seis y media le envió un mensaje diciendo dónde los podría encontrar, ellos habían llegado un poco más temprano para verse con los Watson y comprar una cantidad de dulces que temía que terminaran por causar dolor de estómago a Sherlock. Los encontró dentro del auditorio del pueblo, la película no era un estreno, sin embargo ninguno de ellos había visto, por lo que la emoción de John se transmitía a los demás.

-Es que no es lo mismo verla en la televisión de tu casa que en pantalla grande.- Repetía el niño una y otra vez, Sherlock tan sólo asentía y los señores Watson parecían dispuestos a cavarse su tazón de palomitas antes de que iniciara la función.

-¿Qué veremos? –preguntó sentándose al lado de Mycroft, los niños estaban sentados una fila más adelante junto con los Watson. Había comprado una gran bolsa de palomitas y un refresco. Tal vez debería haberlo pensado mejor, sin embargo compartir un refresco parecía lógico, además, era como de dos litros así que había suficiente para ambos.

-Los Minions.

-¿Los qué? –Mycroft casi se echa a reír ante la ignorancia de Gregory, él estaba en la misma situación.

-No tengo idea.

Realmente no importaba. Lo que sucedía en pantalla era simple distracción, lo que sucedía cuando sus manos se juntaban al tomar las palomitas o cuando se perdía en la visión de Gregory sorbiendo el refresco, eso era lo que contaba. Era una maravilla estar ahí, haciendo algo tan simple, algo que la gente suele hacer en pareja, en familia, era una maravilla. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas simples significaban, lo sabía, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Sabía que daría todo por una mañana al lado de sus padres, una donde no hicieran otra cosa que ver la televisión. Lo mismo aplicaba en el caso de Gregory, no deseaba otra cosa más que la presencia del hombre en su vida, así de simple, así de sincero. Lo mejor del asunto es que hubo momentos en que de verdad rieron con la película, Gregory casi escupe en uno de esos momentos el refresco y por lo mismo, él no podía controlar la carcajada.

Esa noche Sherlock estaba cansado, Gregory tuvo que cargar con él las pocas cuadras desde la casa de John y después subirlo por la escalera hasta su habitación. Había algo en ese hecho que causó que Mycroft tuviera que dejar de respirar por un momento hasta que vio emerger al hombre mayor y que lo invitara a bajar con él las escaleras. No dijeron nada, tal vez comprendía la impresión que había causado al hacer aquello.

Lo besó muy suavemente, sin presionar, sin exigirle nada, tan sólo era la confirmación de lo que había sucedido en esa semana. Que era una realidad, que estaba ahí, que no desaparecería.

21

El sábado abrió la puerta antes de que tocara el timbre y le puso en la mano la llave de su casa. Gregory no lo esperaba y casi se quedó frío sin saber qué decir o qué hacer a continuación. Claro que Mycroft esperaba aquello, no hablaron del asunto previamente, pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Sería su turno para cuidar de John, Sherlock tenía ya todo listo para pasar el día con su amigo y nada más ver a Gregory, le encargó cosas específicas para el desayuno y la comida, los platillos favoritos del niño Watson.

-¿Estará aquí todo el día? –Preguntó Gregory a medio desayuno.

-Sherlock quiere leer su libro favorito con John para que él sepa cómo debe comportarse cuando jueguen a los piratas, después John  quiere ver su película favorita con mi hermano, creo que tiene que ver con zombies.

-Será un día ocupado. –Al decir eso cubrió su mano con la suya y Mycroft no puedo hacer más que sonreír, el gesto era tan perfecto que no había nada más que agregar.

-¿Te veré en la noche?

-Tengo que probar esto –respondió al sacar la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y sostenerla frente a sus ojos.- Para ver que no sea falta.

-¿Para qué te daría una llave falsa? –Preguntó sintiendo confusión.

-No lo sé –respondió Gregory muy serio- tal vez para jugar con mi corazón.

-Qué tontería –trató de mantenerse serio pero fallaba terriblemente.

-Sí, no serías capaz de algo así.

-No, para nada.

No era capaz, era real, la llave para que entrara a su casa cada vez que quisiera, para que no tuviera que tocar el timbre, para que se considerara en su casa. Esperaba que algún día le dijera que no se iría, que quería pasar la noche, que quería amanecer a su lado.

Después de todo el día de escuchar las voces y gritos de ambos niños, los cuales no se callaron ni para ver la televisión, admiraba a la señora Watson, ella tenía todos los días a ese par que no conocía el cansancio. Habían pedido pizza para la comida y la devoraron con celeridad, aunque Sherlock se quejó que el sabor no era lo mejor que había probado y que exigiría que Gregory le preparara una para desayunar la próxima semana.

Al final del día los niños decidieron que todas las historias de piratas que habían leído estaban mal documentadas, él no argumentó nada en contra de eso, simplemente les dijo que escribieran una ellos. Les entregó una de sus libretas y les permitió usar la computadora para buscar fuentes bibliográficas. Se sentó en el sillón dispuesto a leer el libro que había iniciado ese día por la mañana, sólo que se durmió casi al instante.

-¡¡Chef!! –Gritaron ambos niños y lo despertaron.

-Sherlock, John –les dijo a modo de saludo pero ellos continuaron con su revisión, John apuntaba en la libreta cuando Sherlock tenía una idea que era importante recordar. Gregory sonrió pero de inmediato se desvió a la sala, Mycroft prendió la luz para que no fuera evidente que llevaba dos horas dormido pero parecía que no era fácil de ocultar. El hombre mayor miró su cabello, sus párpados un poco hinchados y lo arrugado de su camisa. Mycroft quiso quejarse por la aparición súbita aunque de repente recordó la razón por la cual el chef entró así nada más.

Había usado la llave.

-Ahora sé que no es una llave falsa.

-Te dije que no lo era.

Definitivamente, cuando estaba algo adormilado hacía cosas sin pensar, como sonreír con ganas, de esas sonrisas que llegan hasta los ojos y reflejan pura y llana felicidad. No le importó que tuviera a los niños en la otra habitación, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. El beso era un claro mensaje, era un estás aquí conmigo y no pienso alejarte, no pienso dejarte ir, no ahora que sé lo que quiero y que lo quiero ahora.

Gregory lo entendía, no tenía la más mínima duda.

-Te dije que se casarían –susurró Sherlock ante la imagen de su hermano y el chef compartiendo un beso. John lo jaló hasta que estuvieran a una distancia segura para no interrumpirlos.

-Sólo se están besando Sherlock. –Le corrigió John y el otro niño puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, pero se casarán, recuerda mis palabras.

-Tú nada más quieres que el chef siga cocinando para ti. –John le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, entendía el hecho de que quisiera seguir comiendo lo que el chef preparaba, ojalá él pudiera comerlo todos los días.

-Su comida es deliciosa –aceptó con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro- y hace feliz a Mycroft.

-Eso fue lindo Sherlock.

-Jamás se lo digas al gordo.

-Tú hermano no está gordo.

-Lo estará.

Los niños se rieron pero trataron de contener el ruido al taparse la boca con la mano, ninguno lo consiguió, tuvieron que subir corriendo al cuarto de Sherlock para poder dar rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

22

GREGORY LESTRADE

Eran las cinco de la mañana y el empleado de su amigo con la carne y el pescado para el día estaba ya en la puerta de su restaurante. Sally llevaba años sin manejar este tipo de horarios y estaba parada a su lado con el sueño reflejado en el rostro. A él no le quedaba ningún deseo de volver a trabajar de esa manera, pero un evento de todo el día por San Valentín no era cualquier cosa, debían ponerse a trabajar desde demasiado temprano.

A las seis de la mañana llegaron las flores, tanto Molly como Phil se encargaron de la decoración, por lo que comenzaron a hacer maravillas a base de arreglos que la mujer había estado practicando con tutoriales de YouTube. La primera reservación era para las 8 de la mañana y de ahí en adelante estaba todo lleno por completo.

Con excepción de esa mesa que le dijo a Molly que no le diera a nadie, a las 9 y treinta minutos. Esa era suya y sin embargo, aún no había logrado juntar el valor para pedirle a Mycroft que fuera a cenar con él. A medio día estaba ya cansado, tener cincuenta años no le hacía ningún favor después de perder la práctica de prácticamente vivir en el restaurante. Se detuvo por dos minutos para sacar su celular y ver el mensaje de Mycroft.

_Soy terrible para esto… pero feliz día Greg… MH_

Sonrió, de verdad era terrible para estas cosas pero no tenía importancia, él también lo era.

_¿Vendrás a las 9.30?_

Esperó a que respondiera, casi contó sus latidos mientras veía que el chat de Mycroft mostraba que estaba escribiendo. Hace muchos años cuando uno pedía el teléfono de la persona que le interesaba era algo muy diferente, hablabas a su casa, no al celular, ni por medio de mensajes.

_¿Es una cita Chef Lestrade? MH_

Qué gran tontería era sonreírle a un aparato pero no podía evitarlo, claro que lo era Mycroft, pensó, aunque seguramente el hombre lo sabía y quería que él lo dijera.

_Lo es._

Para cuando Mycroft respondió afirmativamente que iría, Greg tenía las suficientes fuerzas para seguir adelante, el menú no era complejo, de hecho, Sally podría encargarse, pero no habían trabajado tanto tiempo de manera continua, por lo que no era una opción dejarla sola. Phil parecía a punto de colapsar, pero se mantuvo gracias a la ayuda que Molly le prestó y a que su amigo Dimmock se ofreció para recibir a los clientes y manejar las reservaciones.

Cinco minutos antes de las 9 y treinta se quitó el uniforme para ponerse una sencilla camisa azul, una corbata de un tono más oscuro y un chaleco negro. Le gustaba vestir así cuando tenía que ser elegante pero no quería demasiada seriedad. Habían preparado una mesa en una esquina del restaurante con vista hacia la ventana del callejón, protegida del resto del local con un biombo que había traído de su casa. Había unas velas en la mesa aunque la mayoría de la iluminación venía de fuera, de las lámparas que habían colgado en el árbol.

Encontró a Mycroft esperando por él, vestía una camisa blanca, un saco ligero de color azul y pantalones de mezclilla. Se veía muy bien, totalmente relajado y sonrió al verlo salir. Quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un día más para hacerlo, como si fuera sólo hoy cuando pudiera realizarlo.

Así que lo hizo y lo haría todas las veces que pudiera.

-No te creo –respondió Mycroft y le dio un pequeño trago a su copa de vino.

-No tengo porqué mentirte.

-Lo sé –toma un pequeño trozo del pastel de chocolate que está comiendo, uno que Mycroft no quiso probar bajo la excusa de que estaba satisfecho, ese que no deja de mirar como si fuera a quitárselo de un momento a otro.- Sin embargo, un solo novio, no lo creo posible.

-Pues es cierto –respondió, no parecía que estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía, su concentración estaba claramente en el movimiento de su mano que llevaba el pastel de chocolate a su boca. Para ser sinceros Greg consideraba que eso era algo muy interesante.- Conocía a Graham en el trabajo, tenía el puesto de Anthea cuando inicie, fue promovido cuando ella entró al servicio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún lo ves?

-No, trabaja en la Embajada Británica de Alemania. –La respuesta fue rápida porque antes que permitir que Greg se llevara un nuevo pequeño pedazo a la boca, lo interceptó para comerlo él.

-Pensé que no querías. –Le dijo sin quejarse realmente, le había gustado ver el movimiento rápido de su mano para evitar que él se lo comiera.

-Ese pedazo en particular se veía delicioso.

-Todo lo demás es igual de delicioso. – Greg sonrió y tomó el siguiente pedazo, esta vez no fue interceptado por Mycroft, en lugar de eso, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y lo besó, probando así el pastel en su boca.

-Tenía razón –dijo abrazándose a su cuello.

-¿En qué?

-El pastel sabe mejor en tu boca.

Greg enrojeció al instante, Mycroft había dicho que todo eso era nuevo para él, por eso lo interrogó ligeramente sobre sus relaciones pasadas. Pero la verdad es la sensación de novedad era la misma para él, antes de casarse tuvo unas cuantas novias pero ningún novio, aunque siempre tuvo muy claro que también le gustaban los hombres nunca encontró a alguno que lo motivara a buscar algo más.

Sólo Mycroft.

Desde que lo conoció quiso ser algo más para él, quiso lograr que nunca jamás se viera tan devastado, quiso estar a su lado en cualquier momento, apoyarlo en absolutamente todo. Un sentimiento tan intenso que ahora lo motivaba a reconstruir su vida, a mirar hacia adelante, a querer hacer mucho más que sólo estar, que sólo seguir respirando.

 

23

MYCROFT HOLMES

El domingo permitió que Sherlock acompañara a John a una fiesta infantil de uno de sus compañeros de salón. Al parecer habían invitado sólo a John pero él le dijo que o iba con Sherlock o mejor no iba. Sabía que podía confiar en que la señora Watson no les quitara los ojos de encima. Tomó el tren de las once a Londres.

Ese día lo tenía reservado para algo especial, Gregory ya lo estaba esperando cuando abrió la puerta principal de su casa.

-¿Por qué no entraste? –Le preguntó Mycroft y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la llave en la mano, ¿se la regresaría?

-No lo sé Myc –respondió sinceramente, no era su intención regresarla, sólo que no había tenido tiempo de usarla.- Creo que aún no me acostumbro al hecho de poder entrar cuando yo quiera.

-Ya, pues el sábado la usaste, ¿recuerdas?–dijo al tiempo que depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Lo sé –respondió al beso.- Por eso dije que no estaba acostumbrado aún.

\- Pues vete acostumbrando, sabes que cualquier día te pido que vivas con nosotros y espero que no te quedes sentado en el pasto porque no has podido entrar por no estar “acostumbrado”.

-Más te vale que no bromees con eso –dijo Gregory con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es broma, de verdad quiero que eso pase. –Sabía a lo que se refería, no estaba bromeando con “eso”, en el futuro cercano se lo pediría, quería que estuviera con él, con ellos, siempre.- Ahora, vámonos.

Para la una de la tarde habían visitado ambos cementerios, habían permanecido en silencio frente  las  piedras en el suelo como las llamaba Sherlock, dejado un ramo de flores de color rosa y, en su caso, tratado de “hablar” con sus padres. Aquello no tenía sentido, por supuesto que no, la lógica y la ciencia decían que después de cinco años, lo que fuera que estuviera en los ataúdes, no tenía nada que ver con sus padres. Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de pensarlos en algún lugar idílico, esperado en el paraíso. Él jamás tendría consuelo alguno, no mientras cargara la culpa y pensara que sus vidas se desperdiciaron por su culpa.

Mycroft Holmes mentía, lo había hecho por años y en algún momento tendría que hablarlo.

Terminaron vagando hasta encontrarse frente al cementerio de Highgate, tenía años sin entrar, la última vez fue cuando Sherlock faltó a la escuela el día de su cumpleaños y lo hizo “buscar evidencias sobre la existencia de los fantasmas”. Ese día cumplía cuatro años, ¿quién en su sano juicio lleva a un niñito a un cementerio? Pero Sherlock solía hacer esas cosas, convencerse a sí mismo de la necesidad de negar la existencia de algo a base de pruebas irrefutables.

Sin embargo le gustaba el lugar, podía llegar a haber bastantes turistas en ciertas fechas, pero en general durante el día había mucha tranquilidad y el hecho de caminar entre los mausoleos, los pasillos que podrían parecer interminables, el silencio y la belleza que te llevaba a aprecia una arquitectura eterna y a la vez, espectral.

-Mentí. –Dijo de repente, venido de la nada, una palabra inconexa.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Gregory sin mirarlo, seguían caminando muy despacio.

-Podíamos tomarnos el día libre pero yo no quería explicarle a mis padres que quería pasar horas y horas en compañía de un hombre –respondió perdido en sus pensamientos. En el pasado jamás se lo dijo a nadie, aunque por la actitud de sus padres creía que había una gran posibilidad de que ellos lo supieran.

-¿Estás hablando del día del accidente?

-Sí, les mentí. –Sintió la mano de Gregory tomar la suya con más fuerza, no hizo ninguna otra pregunta y esperó a que él pudiera seguir hablando.- Les dije que tenía trabajo, que era importante, que no podía ir a dejar a Sherlock a la escuela.

-Tengo la impresión de que ellos sabían que había algo más en esa afirmación. –Gregory miraba a los lados del camino, miraba los detalles de cada lápida, las letras de las inscripciones sin llegar a leerlas. Mycroft valoró aquello y tardó algún tiempo en responder.

-Yo también, recuerdo a mi madre sonriendo casi con complicidad.

-Sólo fue una mentira en la superficie. –Aseguró Gregory como si le constara, aunque tal vez no estaba tan errado. Su madre y su padre podían llegar a ser personas muy sencillas, no tenían gustos caros ni extravagantes pero compartían su cualidad de comprender a la gente sin necesitar explicaciones elaboradas.

-Pero ellos estuvieron ahí por esa razón. –Concluyó Mycroft. Pesé a todo lo que pudiera pensar para exculparse, eso no lo podía negar de ninguna manera.

-Dejando a tu hermano en la escuela.

-Sí, algo que yo hacía normalmente.

-Mycroft, deja de imaginar que puedes cambiar lo que pasó con una sola decisión.- Gregory se detuvo obligándolo a hacer lo mismo, pero no quería mirarlo, porque eso lo hacía sentir confundido y era un sentimiento que no le agradaba. Se había convencido de que todo era su culpa, de que simplemente debió haber hecho lo de siempre, llevar a Sherlock a la escuela y todo estaría bien ahora.

Lo peor que pudo pasar ese día era que él hubiera muerto. Un mundo sin Mycroft no era tan malo como un mundo sin sus padres.

-Sé lo que pasa por tu mente –dijo el hombre mayor sujetando sus hombros y buscando atraer su mirada.- Yo lo he pensado mil veces. Sí ese día ella hubiera amanecido enferma, si se hubiera quedado en casa, si por una vez en su vida la hubiera llevado a la escuela yo….

Gregory suspiró pesadamente, parecía que había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Tuvo que mirarlo, su expresión era un reflejo de la suya, la tristeza más extrema, esa que te atrapa y te mantiene atado al pasado que no puedes cambiar.

-No podemos cambiar nada, lo que nos pasó, a ti, a Sherlock, a mí, es eso, pasado.

Lo sabía. Simplemente era difícil de aceptar como tal. Aceptar que sus decisiones no eran lo que había causado el accidente, que él no tenía por qué cargar con ello toda la vida. De la misma manera que Sherlock no era culpable, ni Gregory.

Se quedaron sentados el alguna parte, en una escalera que no llevaba a ningún lado. Cerró los ojos, sabía que no podrían permanecer ahí mucho tiempo pero quería tan sólo unos minutos sin tener que pensar en otra cosa. Estornudó y tuvo que aceptar que aun el ambiente era muy frío como para estar al aire libre con un simple suéter.

-Espero no te enfermes.

La preocupación fue agradable pero aun así no pudo evitar reaccionar como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra persona, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando salir un bufido desesperado. Claro que no se iba a enfermar por enfriarse un poco.

-Lo siento… -tartamudeó y eso le pareció encantador, parecía que se disculpaba por insinuar que el estornudo podría significar algo más. En los días previos se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Gregory, sin embargo, nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo en todos los sentidos.

-No –dijo interrumpiendo la posible respuesta- tienes razón, creo que no esperaba que hiciera tanto frío.

-Bueno, debí insistir para que regresaras por una chamarra –pasó su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y colocó su mano derecha en su cuello, un gesto muy específico que lograba que el musculo de su brazo se flexionara evidenciando lo bien desarrollado que estaba. Maldición, fue lo primero que pensó Mycroft al notar la atención intensa que estaba poniendo en aquello, trató de concentrarse entonces en su rostro pero tal vez no había pasado desapercibido para el hombre que lo estaba mirando. Admirando.

-Tengo frío.

Mycroft escuchó como esas dos palabras abandonaban su boca y las odió al instante, eran tan … tontas. Quiso regresarlas, pero claro, algo así es imposible. Gregory hizo algo inesperado en ese momento, aunque debió haberlo sabido, puesto que parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo. Se quitó su chamarra y se la pasó sobre los hombros. El cerebro de Mycroft se desconectó.

Era gruesa, abrigadora, de interior forrado en tela aborregada. El olor era lo más delicioso del mundo, no olía a ningún tipo de colonia o perfume, olía tal vez a especias, a aceite de oliva. No podía pensar correctamente entre la sensación de calor y el maravillo aroma. No podía más que sentirse atrapado en ese momento, queriendo que jamás terminara.

Se estremeció y eso provocó que Gregory  lo acercara a él, estaba junto a él, sentía el calor inmenso que emanaba de su cuerpo. Junto a él. Podría ser demasiado rápido, podría ser precipitado, tal vez si lo pensaba mejor podría encontrar mil razones para no hacerlo, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en ninguna de esas razones.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó tras un momento de disfrutar aquella cercanía.

-Sí, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

Terminaron yendo a su antiguo restaurante dentro del Chiltern Firehouse, un lugar de gran lujo y popularidad dentro de un edificio victoriano de ladrillo rojo con altas chimeneas que alguna vez fue la estación de bomberos de Marylebone. Jamás había estado ahí, por lo que entrar de la mano de Gregory era toda una experiencia.

Los recibieron de una manera preciosa nada más poner un pie en el lugar, parecía que alguien había dicho el nombre Lestrade y este había corrido como reguero de pólvora, fuera bastante agradable ver como el personal del restaurante y la cocina salían para recibirlo y para nada se sintió desplazado por el hecho de que tuvo que dar algunas pasos hacia atrás para no estorbar. Gregory fue a recuperar su mano en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Le gustó, mucho, que fuera así de querido.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, casi privada. Le sugirió cosas de la carta que a pesar de los años permanecían ahí, cosas que él había incorporado, creado o modificado. La sopa de hongos era sencilla pero incorporaba ingredientes tradicionales que la volvían una experiencia única. El pollo oriental tenía también algo que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido. El pastel de chocolate que insistió debía probar había explotado en su boca llevándolo a un punto casi orgásmico.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que gimió al tenerlo en su boca hasta que abrió los ojos y se percató de la turbación en Gregory, su sonrojo y la manera en que se movía en la silla. Después de tanto tiempo alguien respondía de esa manera ante su presencia, ante una acción suya, era inesperado pero agradable. Como todo con él, con ese hombre que había irrumpido en su vida.

-Usa la chamarra –le dijo al salir. Atrás había quedado el adorable decorado retro del lugar, los gabinetes de sillones rojos, las altas columnas, la barra tipo cafetería rodeada de una amplia selección de panes gourmet. Le había gustado el ambiente, para ser un lugar de tanto renombre se le había antojado familiar. Sonrió al escucharlo, la simple sugerencia de volver a ponerse su abrigadora ropa le parecía muy tentadora, ¿de verdad iba a luchar contra eso o iba a dejar que la deslizara sobre sus brazos y que lo cubriera con ella?

El tren estaba por salir, esperaban en el andén, la gente caminando pasando a su lado, el tiempo siendo tan sólo algo que se contempla y nada más. Podría acercarse, podría deslizar su presencia sobre su cuerpo y acercarse lo suficiente como para tocar sus labios. Lo hizo, fue una maravilla, mucho más porque seguía sorprendiéndole el ser capaz de hacerlo, el que fuera una realidad, el que estuvieran juntos.

 

24

_Mycroft Holmes, pensé que trabajabas para el Gobierno Británico._

_Lo hago. MH_

_Soy Étienne por cierto, no estoy seguro de que tengas este número._

_Sé quién eres, de otra manera no te habría respondido. MH_

_Claro, lo sé. Sin embargo me mandaste el manuscrito._

_¿Te gustó? MH_

_Lo amé!! Necesito que sea publicado por mi editorial, estoy dispuesto a rogarte._

_No creo que sea necesario que me ruegues. MH_

_Necesito que vengas._

_¿A París? Claro, no hay problema. MH_

_¿Mañana? ¿A las once?_

_Estaré ahí. MH_

_Excelente Mycroft, estaré esperándote._

SHERLOCK HOLMES

Sherlock encontró al chef en la cocina, era lo normal, no bajaba de su habitación hasta que escuchaba el ruido de la preparación del desayuno.

-Buenos días Sherlock, está vez te apetece algo sencillo, ¿un sándwich tostado de queso?

-Me parece bien. –Respondió el niño y se sentó a esperarlo, el chef lo puso enfrente de él dos minutos después y Sherlock no tardó en consumirlo por completo. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre mayor lo miraba con interés, se reflejaba en su rostro el hecho de que le parecía excelente que hubiera subido un poco de peso en la semana que habían compartido. Al niño eso no le gustaba tanto, pero debía aceptar que últimamente no tenía tan mal humor.

-¿Seguirás viniendo?

La pregunta pareció sacar al adulto de una especie de ensoñación, se tardó un poco en responder, no porque lo estuviera considerando, sino porque quería decir algo importante.

-Mycroft me dio una llave.

-Vaya, igual que a la señora Hudson.

El chef se echó a reír con todo, Sherlock sabía que era algo que había pensado, que el tener una llave tal vez lo convertía en un empleado más, encargado de darle de comer y evitar que muriera de una mala alimentación. Pero también sabía que su hermano había insinuado algo más, algo que no habían terminado de hablar pero que implicaba una presencia más permanente. Estaba bien, Greg le gustaba, era una persona excelente que gustaba de su hermano y que no trataba de cambiarlos o los juzgaba.

Uno no iba encontrando personas así todos los días, Mycroft hacía bien al tratar de aferrarse a él.

-No te preocupes Sherlock, aunque Mycroft regrese al trabajo, yo seguiré viniendo todas las mañanas.

-No fue a trabajar –dijo pensando en lo extraño que se comportaba cuando despertó demasiado temprano como para ir al trabajo. Salió a ver al pasillo, se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano, estaba claro que cargaba con una buena cantidad de nervios, sobretodo en el camino hacía la calle, donde iba mandando mensajes con celeridad.

-¿Entonces a dónde fue? –El chef parecía curioso, pero Sherlock no tenía idea de qué responder.

-Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo.

El niño se levantó, aunque previamente se encargó de vaciar por completo el vaso de su licuado, ni una gota perdonó.

-¿Averiguarlo?

-Sí, ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al cuarto de Mycroft.

El chef se paró en seco aunque ya había llegado hasta lo más alto de la escalera, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que había entrado Sherlock y se asomó con cuidado. Era un cuarto de tamaño mediano con perfecto espacio para una cama grande, un escritorio, un sofá y un librero bastante nutrido. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, no había nada fuera de lugar.

-Entra.

El niño lo miraba con impaciencia pero el hombre no se movió, le pareció ridículo, no decía nada pero la convicción de no invadir un espacio privado emanaba de él. Tonto, pero respetable, a Mycroft le encantaría ver aquello.

-Muy bien, no hagas nada, sólo quédate ahí.

De todos modos no lo necesitaba, él no podría encontrar las cosas importantes porque no prestaría la atención necesaria. Además de todo, ahí estaba la única fotografía que Mycroft tenía en la habitación, sobre su escritorio, una donde era evidente su aspecto de ballena de unos años atrás. Si el chef la veía, Mycroft enfurecería.

No le costó trabajo confirmar que no había ido al trabajo. Aunque su gafete faltaba, su preciado portafolio estaba en su lugar al igual que su computadora personal y su IPad, cosas sin las que no sobrevivía. Lo extraño era la caja. Era una común y corriente caja de cartón, una que al parecer había estado guardada por muchos años, estaba algo polvosa y deteriorada, tal vez había tenido otra caja más pesada encima. La había visto, cuando era un niño pequeño y solía colarse al cuarto de su hermano.

Adentro tenía libretas, muchas libretas, tomó un par y recordó que alguna vez leyó una aunque lo consideró un pasatiempo tonto y no volvió a pensar en ello. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Recordaba que su madre a veces preguntaba a Mycroft sobre sus escritos, pero su hermano respondía que no era algo que le importara y ella dejaba de insistir.

El timbre hizo que dejara de buscar.

-Me voy.

No le dio tiempo al chef para responder, en tres saltos había bajado las escaleras, la señora Hudson conversaba con la madre de John, pero en cuanto lo vieron se despidieron. Estaba convencido de que su hermano iba a hacer más cambios en su vida, como siempre, no pensó comentarle nada antes de que sucediera, pero a él lo único que le interesaba era seguir viviendo donde ahora lo hacían, cerca de John.

23

MYCROFT HOLMES

-¿Es verdad?

La mujer estaba incrédula porque no creyó vivir un día así, lo miraba dar vueltas en la oficina, tomando las cosas personales que se podía llevar a casa. Sabía que no terminaba de creerlo, porque era imposible, que él dejara de trabajar para el Gobierno Británico.

-Sí Anthea, es verdad.

-Pero, esto es tu vida, no puedes dejarlo así nada más.

Él la miró valorando sus palabras. Tal vez el tiempo que la conocía había parecido que eso era cierto, que el trabajo y el orden eran su vida, pero había dado la impresión equivocada.

-No, esto no es mi vida, esto no fue lo que soñé –cerró un momento los ojos pensando en que las cosas cambiaron cuando nació Sherlock, de pronto, tenía una necesidad de asegurarse un futuro brillante en dónde él fuera el más importante. Pero antes, las cosas eran diferentes.- Esto es en lo que soy bueno, en lo que puede aplicar mis talentos.

-¿Y eso no es lo que quieres?

La mujer parecía más relajada, tal vez en un inicio pensaba que estaba siendo impulsivo o que lo hacía por otras razones, como una depresión mal manejada que lo llevara a abandonar las cosas importantes y recluirse en su casa.

-Lo quiero, pero como te dije, no es mi vida.- Ante aquellas palabras ella pareció darse por vencida, suspiró y fue a abrazarlo, algo que no era normal entre ellos pero que ahora se sentía como adecuado. Se miraron por un momento después de eso y de inmediato ella rompió el contacto visual para sacar su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra.

-¡Mierda! –Espetó ella después de un momento de tener el aparato en su mano.- Se quedó sin batería.

-Puedes cargarlo aquí –le dijo Mycroft.

-No, iré a casa en unos minutos, no tiene caso. –Respondió ella exasperada porque no se dio cuenta antes, la verdad había estado muy concentrada en su ahora ex jefe como para mirar su teléfono.

Se despidió de ella tras entregar su identificación, había pasado por todo un proceso para “dejar de trabajar” en su oficina más complejo que cuando inició sus labores. Era casi media noche cuando por fin estuvo autorizado para salir, la verdad es que debería haber ido al día siguiente pero después de los resultados del viaja París, tenía ganas de concluir con esto lo más pronto posible.

Lo único que detestaba era el hecho de que justo al llegar a la reunión con Étienne, un hombre mucho más alto que él chocó contra su persona, enviando su celular a volar. Lo tenía en la mano cuando eso sucedió, al estrellarse contra el pavimento se desarmó y se estrelló la pantalla. Pensó ir por uno nuevo, pero en París ya no tuvo tiempo para eso y cuando regresó a Downing Street encontró a Anthea en el Starbucks comprando café, así que olvidó que lo necesitaba.

Debió pedir a ella que mandara un mensaje a Sherlock.

SHERLOCK HOLMES

-Está convencido de que algo le pasó.

Greg había recibido el mensaje justo cuando cerraba el restaurante, tanto Molly como Sally y Phil estaban con él cuando lo leyó y al verlo reaccionar con preocupación, insistieron en acompañarlo. Al llegar a la casa, tanto la señora Hudson como los padres de John estaban ahí. Sherlock estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la alfombra, negándose siquiera a responder una pregunta. John estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro? –Le preguntó Molly a la madre de John, quien les había abierto la puerta.

-Porque no se ha comunicado en todo el día, porque trató de llamarlo al ver qué la hora en la que la señora Hudson se tiene que ir a su casa llegaba y él no regresaba. Porque su celular está desconectado o fuera de área.

-Puede haber otra explicación. –Dijo Sally mientras lo meditaba. Greg también pensaba eso, que si hubiera alguna mala noticia lo sabría, sin embargo, era extraño el comportamiento de Mycroft desde la mañana y que Sherlock no se pudiera comunicar con él era de verdad fuera de lo normal.

-Qué Mycroft Holmes no le responda a su hermano no se puede explicar de otra manera. –Añadió con seguridad la señora Hudson. Greg sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, debía haber otra explicación, no se podía sentenciar tan sencillamente que a Mycroft le había pasado algo.

-Tal vez perdió el celular. –Dijo él. Era lo más simple, la gente actualmente si no tiene celular, no se toman la molestia de usar un aparato fijo para llamar, la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabe los números de las otras personas, confiando plenamente en que los tiene almacenados en la agenda de contactos.

Aunque de verdad creía que Mycroft sabía todos los números de memoria.

-Lo peor fue cuando la patrulla con los hombres que vigilan a Sherlock se retiró. –La señora Hudson se talló los brazos con las manos y miró nerviosa por la ventana.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Preguntó intrigado Phil.

-Nunca se van, ellos llevan años trabajando con Sherlock, sólo se retiran cuando termina el turno de 24 horas pero eso sucede cada día a las 6 de la mañana y los otros dos agentes entran en servicio. –Aclaró la mujer, era una rutina que se había repetido por mucho tiempo, no importando dónde vivieran los Holmes.-Pero a las 10 se fueron, nada más arrancaron el vehículo y se retiraron.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Sherlock no tenía un número para llamarle al trabajo y su único otro contacto, Anthea, mandaba la llamada a buzón de voz. El niño empezó a llorar, Greg no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo más normal para él. Lo tomó en brazos, aunque era extraño, Sherlock era un niño alto, sus piernas se le escurrían y a duras penas conseguía mantenerlo estable.

Caminó con él por la casa y escuchó lo que murmuraba, cosas terribles como “estoy solo, por completo solo” y trató de la mejor manera que pudo responderle lo contrario. Había pasado tan poco tiempo, eran días, pero bastaban para que él supiera que si era necesario, él lo apoyaría toda la vida. Pero no lo era, algo le decía que todo esto no era más que una serie de confusiones, cuando llegara Mycroft lo explicaría.

Había una razón para que no estuviera en su casa. Además de todo, la señora Hudson tenía la indicación de que si por alguna razón Mycroft no llegara por la noche, ella debía permanecer con Sherlock. Por lo tanto, aunque no era algo normal, él había pensado en ese tipo de contingencia, así que todo iba a explicarse.

-Chef –susurró el niño en su oído.

-Dime –respondió en el mismo tono.

-No me dejes.

-Claro que no lo haré.

MYCROFT HOLMES

Todas las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, había gente a fuera de la misma y dos patrullas estaban estacionadas al frente. Mycroft sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba. Era la una y treinta minutos de la madrugada.

Algo horrible había sucedido.

Corrió y pasó sin fijarse en nadie, casi aventando a los desconocidos que estaban en su camino. En la sala de su casa estaban los empleados de Gregory, lo miraron como si fuera un fantasma, un oficial de policía se le trató de acercar pero él lo único que quería era ver a su hermano.

-¡Greg! –gritó una mujer, Sally tal vez aunque no identificó el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Corrió a la cocina esperando que ahí estuviera Sherlock pero no estaba, así que comenzó a recorrer toda la casa buscándolo pero sin pronunciar palabra, por alguna razón no podía hablar. Subió por la escalera saltando de tres en tres los escalones, una costumbre que perdió cuando su madre lo regañó demasiadas veces por lo mismo.

La voz lo guio. Era casi un susurro pero era clara en la manera de pronunciar las palabras, era de Gregory por supuesto, la reconocería dónde fuera. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, Sherlock estaba acostado en su cama tapado con su cobertor, Gregory estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó el niño con voz adormilada.

-A un partido de fútbol. –Respondió el hombre mayor.

-Nunca he ido a uno, no estoy seguro de que Mycroft quiera ir.

-Irá –respondió con seguridad sin dudarlo.- Además de todo le compraré un jersey del Arsenal y tomaré una foto de ambos en el palco.

-Ni siquiera mirara a la cámara, no le gusta cómo sale en las fotos.

-Esta le gustará, seguro que sonreirá.

-Con su sonrisa de foca.

-Cuando sonríes lo haces igual que tu hermano.

-¡Yo no tengo sonrisa de foca!

Mycroft se tuvo que reír ante el disgusto expresado en la voz de su hermano, algo que Sherlock odiaba era que dijeran que de alguna manera ellos se parecían. Porque no lo hacían, eran completamente distintos. Al escucharlo, tanto Sherlock como Gregory se levantaron de un salto y tras un segundo de duda donde lo contemplaron sorprendidos, fueron a abrazarlo.

Sherlock se aferró a su cuerpo como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Gregory lo rodeó por los hombros no sin antes besarlo rápidamente. Fue obvio todo en un segundo. Su falta de comunicación propicio que Sherlock creyera que algo le había pasado, que llamara a Gregory y que él llamara a la policía.

-Estúpido. -Le dijo Sherlock sin intención de ofenderlo. Sólo que lo era, un estúpido por no saber que su perfecta rutina no se podía romper de esa manera sin provocar algún tipo de efecto.

-Mi celular se rompió. –Era su única explicación, bastaba, la verdad no importaba, mientras estuviera ahí, mientras estuviera bien, no importaba nada más.

24

MYCROFT HOLMES

Se levantó temprano ese día y aun así, Sherlock se le había adelantado. Tenía todo listo, la maleta, su pasaporte, estaba vestido y tenía el celular en las manos compulsivamente pisando las teclas para componer un mensaje. Últimamente era lo único que hacía cuando estaba solo, mandar mensajes a John.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos aunque Sherlock no había compartido con él los detalles, no era necesario, lo sabía todo. John había tenido una novia unos tres meses atrás, una chica nueva de fuerte personalidad que había llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza. Sherlock simplemente se echó para atrás. Pensó que era lo correcto, dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera, nunca confesarle nada de lo que sentía.

Después de todo John era su único amigo, todas las demás personas a su alrededor o eran familia o eran conocidos, pero John, él estaba en otro estrato.

Hasta el día en que John apareció casi a media noche tocando la puerta como si fuera de vida o muerta hablar con Sherlock. Trató de darles espacio pero hablaron a gritos y fue imposible no enterarse. John quería saber por qué a Sherlock no le importaba que él tuviera novia. Sherlock le dijo que no era así, que le importaba, que lo estaba matando, pero que jamás se arriesgaría a perder su amistad y que él se quedaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque tuviera que presenciar su romance adolescente insípido y trillado.

Palabras de Sherlock.

Después de eso hubo silencio. Mycroft tuvo que bajar a ver si todo estaba bien. Lo estaba, sólo que su hermano estaba siendo besado por John, cosa que hasta ahora le causaba un escalofrío al pensarlo. Eran chicos de quince años, niños aún. No lo eran. Eran dos personas tan enamoradas el uno del otro que fueron incapaces de confesarlo hasta que no tuvieron otra opción.

Así que ahora, cada segundo apartados lo usaban para mandarse mensajes.

-Buenos días –le dijo y para su sorpresa lo miró, alejando su atención de la pantalla.

-Es temprano. –Frunció el ceño, Sherlock sabía que estaba de pie porque no había podido dormir más al estar algo ansioso por el día.

-No tanto, debes estar en la estación a las seis de la mañana. –Mycroft podía llegar a obsesionarse con la puntualidad pero sabía que su hermano no iba a creer en esa razón.

-Son las cinco  y la estación está a unos minutos en coche. –Cada respuesta del menor era muy lógica, como era de esperarse.

-Debes desayunar.

-Por favor, despierta al chef para eso. –Prácticamente suplicó, estuvo a punto de lograr que Mycroft soltara la carcajada.

-He aprendido unas cuantas cosas.

-Eso crees tú.

Gregory bajó mientras tenían esa conversación, les sonrió a ambos y se puso a cocinar. Algo sencillo, sabía que Sherlock no tenía hambre a esa hora de la mañana, pero era una costumbre. Aquello empezó de esa manera y ahora, no lo dejaría poner un pie fuera de la casa si no tenía algo en el estómago.

-¿Vendrán el sábado?

-Estaremos ahí –respondió Mycroft.- Sólo quiero que los días previos se comporten, ustedes son dos de los diez alumnos más brillantes del Reino Unido, así que espero que estén a la altura.

-No te preocupes.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, lo sabes. –Respondió sinceramente y su hermano asintió. Así eran las cosas, Mycroft se podía relajar lo suficiente como para dejar ir a Sherlock a una Olimpiada Académica en París, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las mil cosas que podrían suceder en un viaje así con otros chicos de su misma edad donde además de todo, serían recompensados por su participación con un tour de tres días por la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Además de todo, John había conseguido un puesto también, irían juntos.

A las seis con veinte minutos estaban partiendo de la estación de trenes, de ahí tomarían el Eurostar a París y listo, para las diez de la mañana estarían en otro país. Gregory sintió su intranquilidad, sabía que era sencillo para él darse cuenta de la cantidad de estrés que se generó al ver a Sherlock partir, por lo que no le sorprendió que lo abrazara tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Lo consiguió, por supuesto, siempre lo hacía.

Una vez en casa Gregory preparó café, sabía que ninguno de los dos podría dormir de nuevo, Mycroft encendió su computadora y terminó de revisar el manuscrito que enviaría más tarde a la editorial. Era un autor de millones de copias vendidas que no había dado la cara ni una vez, el misterio le gustaba y la verdad, a los treinta y cuatro años lo último que quería era dar entrevistas o aguantar una firma de autógrafos.

Aunque su editor moría porque aceptara aunque fuera una única vez, le juraba que sería un éxito y Gregory se lo repetía cada que tenía la oportunidad, que con una vez que apareciera en televisión, la gente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Mycroft por supuesto no lo creía, con el paso del tiempo había ganado peso, aunque Gregory lo obligaba a salir a correr todos los días y a comer saludable. Además, el cabello rojo no era agradable y la costumbre de no rasurarse tampoco ayudaba, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía porque cada que Gregory lo veía y su mirada se concentraba en la zona de su boca, terminaban buscando cualquier lugar privado para poder expresarse.

A su Gregory le gustaba la barba roja y por eso, la mantenía.

La máxima comunicación que tenía con las personas que leían sus libros era una cuenta de Instagram.

Ese día hizo algo diferente, quería probar que él tenía razón, que la gente no quería verlo, no querían que fuera una persona real. Era un momento para hacer cosas diferentes, después de todo, su hermano estaba en camino a París de la mano de John Watson, ¿qué cosa más arriesgada que esa? Lo demás eran tonterías.

Se sacó una foto con el celular, no era la mejor y no estaba mirando directamente a la cámara, pero mostraba suficiente de su rostro. La compartió en su cuenta y comentó, _ayer recibí casi mil comentarios pidiendo una foto, aquí está._ Cada libro estaba firmado con un seudónimo, HoLe, mismo nombre que tenía su cuenta en la red social. Se olvidó del asunto por unas dos horas, dejó la computadora encendida mientras iba a acompañar a Gregory a la ducha para después quedarse dormido en la cama.

Al levantase de nuevo lo encontró mirando su cuenta, no era personal, de hecho quién la abrió fue el mismo Gregory y muchas veces, era él quien compartía cosas que a Mycroft le parecían insustanciales. Estaba sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste.

-Seguramente todo mundo la ignoró. –Respondió convencido de eso. Rodeó la mesa y fue a abrazarlo por la espalda. Fue cuando lo vio. ¿De verdad una imagen podía tener casi cien mil likes en tan poco tiempo?

-Te lo dije, una vez que te vean no te podrán quitar los ojos de encima.

-Lo dices tan seguro.

-Es lo que me pasó a mí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno está terminado, este fic es para Lenayuri, como parte del Intercambio de San Valentín del Foro I am sherlocked.  
> Esta vez usé a alguien más para escribir a Mycroft, si no tienen idea de quién es pues les presentó a Domhnall Gleeson, tal vez lo han visto en películas como Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Harry Potter, Brooklyn, Ex-Machina, About Time. La diferencia de edades entre Rupert Graves y Domhnall Gleeson es precisamente veinte años, lo que fue la inspiración para este fanfic. 
> 
> OK, es todo, ¿comentarios?
> 
> Recuerden darle like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
